Perdition's Angel
by gothmiko
Summary: (Sequel to Take My Hand) Somethings go wrong and need a third chance; Eternal love never can die. How can one pass up the job offer of a life time? Especially when you become the new soul reaver and get to hunt down hell's escaped souls?Complete
1. Angel Eye's

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Here's the sequel to Take My Hand. I hope it turns out well because this is my first sequel. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angel Eye's  
  
"Talking"

'Thinking'  
  
A girl with long raven hair and dark brown eyes walked up to the gate judgment, furious of the news she had just heard. She stopped in front of a throne and kneeled on one knee with her head bowed. She was beyond pissed and the air sparked with pale blue energy to prove that.  
"You may stand," a velvety voice ordered. The girl stood leaving brown eyes to lock with pure emerald. The man stood and led the girl to a table where they both sat. He let a pale hand with red nails run through his silky black hair. The girl looked out the window to see souls being separated into three categories. She watched as they left for reincarnation, heaven, or an eternal damnation.

"What is this meaning? This bad news?" The girl demanded. The man chuckled causing his black and gold lined kimono to shake."You sound upset," he said causing her eyes to narrow."I should be. He took my life and then I gave it killing him and her!" The girl growled angrily."I know. He isn't a threat anymore since the jewel is gone," the voice unenthusiastically said. The girl jumped up and slammed her first into the stone table causing it to crack. He just glanced at her fist before meeting her eyes."He is only after my friend's lives and the love of my previous life!" The girl growled as she threw the table across the room."You make it sound bad," he said."It is bad and what the hell do you plan to do about it?" She demanded."I was planning on sending someone to catch him," the voice replied."All of your lackeys are idiots! They can't even guard a gate, let alone bring back the one that almost brought world destruction," the girl muttered as her mood soured."I know, that is why I am sending you back to get him," the man replied staring at her shocked face."I ... can't bear to see them again ... just to leave again," the girl replied."I know Kagome, which is why I am permanently sending you back. You will no longer be human," the man said."What do you gain from all of this Kami?" Kagome demanded to know."I gain my soul reaver and you get to be with your love," Kami said."Since I will no longer be human, I assume that my miko powers will be no use," Kagome stated."Still sharp. I cannot just give power away, but you will become transformed into a soul reaver. This will have certain advantages since human blood adapts very well," Kami said. Kagome growled and watched another soul go to hell before she turned back."What's the catch?" Kagome asked becoming impatient."Once you gain these abilities you will never be rid of them. Certain emotions will be unlocked and when they unlock you gain ability and lose a charm. When all the charms are gone you are the soul reaver," Kami explained enjoying the pissed look on her face."When do I leave?" Kagome asked now determined. Kami smirked and threw her a bracelet. Kagome looked and the bracelet then at him."Now," he said as he snapped his finger.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Inuyasha now watched a fourteen-year-old Rin help Sango with training the new demon slayers. Kohaku laughed as he watched Rin fumble with her staff. Rin just smiled at him causing him to blush and drop his weapon on his foot. Shippo helped Miroku clean the shrine area of Kagome and Kaede. Kaede had died a year after Kagome had and laid her to rest next to Kagome's shrine.Shippo sadly smiled at Kagome's grave before he walked on with Miroku and into the temple. Inuyasha jumped down and walked over to the town carpenters store."Shakaku," Inuyasha said as he walked in."Yeah, what's up?" Shakaku asked as he cooled a fresh new sword."Have you sensed anything strange lately?" Inuyasha asked as he leaned in the doorway."No, can't say I have," Shakaku said with a shrug."Okay," Inuyasha said as he began to walk in to the deep forest. He sat under the Goshinboku tree before he smelt something familiar in the air."Kagome," Inuyasha whispered as he took off towards her scent. He came to the crater that filled up with grass and flowers from over the years.A blue light began to grow inside the crater, as the wind began to pick up speed. Inuyasha put his Tessaiga in the ground to help him keep his ground against the wind. He watched as the ground began to crack and open up. He saw what looked like a hand coming out from the light and dirt. A blue ball of light exploded causing Inuyasha to shield his eyes instinctively. When he felt the wind dissipate, he slowly opened his eyes and walked over into the crater to see a body in there. Dust covered the body's identity, but he jumped in when he smelled her.When he came out of the crater, he held the naked body of a pale white girl in his arms. He laid her down on the cool wet grass and took off his outer kimono and wrapped her in it. He moved her hair out of her face and could clearly see that it was whom he smelled."Kagome," Inuyasha whispered as he ran with her to Kaede's village. When he arrived there, he went to the hut Kaede used to live in. He took her to the room Kaede left him and laid her down on a futon. He ran out of the hut and fetched a kimono for her and fetched the pack she left behind so long ago. He pushed the hair out of her face and drunk in all her features. He picked up her hand and noticed that she was holding something red in the palm of her hand. He went to open her palm only to have her punch him inn the face and send him flying into the other room.Kagome quickly got up and jumped into the other room preparing to attack the attacker on pure instinct."Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he stared into her eyes with a look of disbelief."Inu ... yasha?" Kagome asked as she kneeled next to him and softly touched his face. Kagome then dropped the red bracelet and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back and ran his hand through her hair. She pulled back and gently kissed him on lips."Where have you been?" He whispered to her."Hell," She whispered back as he looked at her in shock."How did you escape?" He asked with worry afraid that she would leave again."I didn't, I have a job to do," Kagome said with sad tone."You aren't going to leave again are you?" He asked as he grasped her in his arms and inhaled her sweet scent."No, I'll never leave again," Kagome softly said as she wrapped her arms around him."Where are the others?" Kagome asked as she pulled away."It is night and they are asleep," Inuyasha said."Good, there is something I need to tell you," Kagome said as she walked back into the room and picked up the red bracelet."What is it?" Inuyasha asked sensing the dread in her tone."Naraku has escaped hell," Kagome simply put."What? How?" Inuyasha asked."He slipped back Kami's guards and mad it back as only a mere human thief," Kagome explained."Is this why your back?" He asked."I am back because I made a deal with Kami," Kagome stated. "That idiot couldn't send one of his own lackeys because they are too big of idiots.""So where does this put you?" Inuyasha asked not liking where this was going."I am the one who is going to send Naraku back to hell," Kagome said."You won't have to go back will you?""No, I'll be able to open a portal and send just his soul this time," Kagome explained."Are you living?" Inuyasha asked as he hugged her to him."Yes, but I am no longer human," Kagome said as fingered the red bracelet."I don't care what you are, just as long as you with me," Inuyasha replied easing any fears or worries that she might have. The bracelet attached to Kagome's wrist and a heart charm disappeared, making Kagome glow a faint pink. She then heard a whisper.'Love is immortal and so is your life.'"Kagome, are you okay?" Inuyasha asked unsure of what happened."Yeah, it's just that I ... spaced out for a while," she lied not completely sure of telling him the truth."Kagome, you don't have to lie to me," he whispered."I'm just waiting for the others, this is something that needs a group discussion," Kagome said. Inuyasha smiled and kissed her forehead. They then lay down together and Kagome closed her eyes and relaxed. She smiled when she felt the cool breeze instead of the hot flames of hell. She also took comfort that it was Inuyasha lying next to her and not a wall of brimstone."Kagome, what are you?" Inuyasha meant to think instead of saying it aloud. Kagome slightly frowned and sighed."I'm the soul reaver," Kagome said as she let her eyes close. Inuyasha slightly opened his eyes and pondered what she meant before he fell asleep.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX Dream XXX  
  
"Kagome," a voice whispered. Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see nothing but a mix of purple, pink, and white mist."Kagome," the voice called again. Kagome narrowed her eyes and stood up. When she looked next to her there was no Inuyasha."Don't be alarmed, I am simply the bracelet that will help you unlock your emotions and power," the voice said."How do you have an essence?" Kagome asked."I share an essence with you so in a since I am a part of you that is hidden," it explained."Can you explain why the heart charm disappeared and I glowed pink?" Kagome asked wanting an explanation."Yes, the first pure emotion you experienced was love and your love for Inuyasha gave you his ability to heal quickly and expand your life span," it explained."Oh, can you explain the other charms?" Kagome asked as she played with the arrow charm."The arrow is for purity, the sword is for strength, the scroll is for knowledge and wisdom, the moon is for change, the scale is for skill, and the most important on of all is the sun and the moon colliding charm," it explained."Why?" Kagome asked."That charm will give you the ability to open the gate of judgment so you can send the souls back," it said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world."So, how do I unlock these?" Kagome asked."These can be unlocked by certain emotions," it sighed as the mist began to clear and Kagome's vision cleared.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Kagome quickly sat up and stared at the rays of sunlight that lit the little room up. She blinked and sat up and rubbed her eyes with a sigh."I really am back," Kagome mumbled as she stood up and carefully moved around Inuyasha so she wouldn't wake him. She looked at her body and noticed that she only had Inuyasha's outer kimono on. She blushed and pulled it tightly around her as she walked out of the room and into the sunlight. She inhaled the fresh air thankful that she would no longer have to smell the humid and ashy air of hell. Kagome began to walk towards the well.When she arrived at the well, she glanced down into it and noticed that it had more vines on it. Kagome pushed away the vines and swung her legs over the edge."Please, let me pass. I need to let my family know what happened," Kagome said as she pushed herself over the edge. Kagome smiled when she felt weightlessness and saw the familiar blue light. She landed at the bottom of the well and looked up to see the well house roof. Kagome began to climb up the ladder and over the edge."It's been two years since I've seen them," Kagome mumbled to herself as she climbed up. When she made it to the top she walked up the dusty stairs taking note that nobody had been here for awhile. She slid open the door and looked outside to see the bright sunny day. She walked outside leaving the door open. Making her way to the door of her house, she hesitated before knocking. She heard the locks click and the door squeak as it opened. Kagome looked straight ahead to stare into her brother's eyes."Oh my god," Souta gasped as he looked her in the eyes."Souta," Kagome nervously said as her eyes started to water."Is it really you?" Souta asked as he stared at her."Yes, it is," she said. Souta hugged her tightly and started to cry. Kagome started to cry and tightly embraced him. He pulled back and led her to the kitchen table, where they both sat down."Where have you been?" Souta asked while wiping his face. Kagome looked down and looked away from her brother."That is something I must tell when mom arrives," Kagome answered. Souta nodded and whispered a brief, "I understand.""Why don't you go bathe? Everything is the why you left it," Souta said as he walked out of the kitchen. Kagome sighed and walked upstairs and into her bathroom where she filled the tub up with water. Kagome grabbed a pair of underwear and a bra. She also grabbed a school uniform hoping that it would fit. Kagome then stood in front of her mirror and let the kimono fall.She stared at the tiny scar on her stomach from when she was first killed. Kagome then looked at her arms and noticed that there was little spark like scars from when she opened the gates to hell. She sighed before she turned around and stepped into the warm water.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx  
  
Inuyasha groggily opened his eyes when he heard soft footsteps in the other room. He quickly sat up when he remembered that Kagome was back. He jumped up and went sliding into the next room only to bump into something."Damn it Kagome, where are you?" He demanded to know as he rubbed his head."Inuyasha, Kagome's gone," Shippo said as he stood up and gave the hanyou a look of pity. Inuyasha growled and sniffed the air as he walked outside the hut and to the well. He jumped into the well and smirked when he passed through. He quickly jumped out and came face to face with an older looking Souta. Inuyasha picked up the boy and growled."Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha growled out."Inuyasha?" Souta asked himself more than Inuyasha. Inuyasha's boyish features had become more masculine."How do you know me?" He demanded as he tightened and loosened his grip."It's me, Souta," he answered as he held onto Inuyasha's wrist."Souta, where's Kagome?" He asked as he placed him down. Souta rubbed his neck and grinned."She's in the shower," Souta said and led Inuyasha into the front room so they could sit."Oi, how old are you now?" Inuyasha asked as he sat on the couch."I just turned sixteen," Souta said as he sighed. Inuyasha nodded and scratched at the couch material."Why didn't she come back?" Souta asked. Inuyasha sadly looked up at him and saw the grief, accusation, and anger in his eyes."She couldn't," Inuyasha answered."What happened to her? I can tell she's changed even though she hides it well," Souta demanded forcing back any tears."Souta! I'm home!" Ms. Higurashi yelled as she shut the door.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Sorry it took so long to get the sequel out, but my floppy disk died. Please review and if you want to know when I update leave me your email address in an update with email me on it or else I won't. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 


	2. Knowledge

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm so glad that the sequel has gotten such good review I'm on vacation and am typing this chapter from the beach.  
I will be updating faster because of summer break.  
If you reviewers have any ideas that you would like to see in the story just leave a review  
I don't own Inuyasha. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Knowledge  
  
"Talking" 'Thinking'  
  
Ms. Higurashi walked into the front room and dropped her grocery bags on the floor the minute she laid eyes on Inuyasha. Oranges and apples rolled across the floor as Ms. Higurashi walked slowly towards Inuyasha.  
"Is he real?" Ms. Higurashi asked, doubting her own vision.  
"Yes, mom he is real and Kagome is with him," Souta replied.  
"I need my ... my pills," Ms. Higurashi stuttered as she sat in a chair.  
"I'll get them mama," Souta said as he jumped and went into the kitchen. Kagome came down the stairs dressed in a red tank top with black jogging pants. Kagome's mom's eyes started to water and she broke down crying after taking her pills.  
"My little girl," her mom cried.  
"Mama, I'm so sorry," Kagome said as she hugged her tightly.  
"I thought you were dead," her mom cried.  
"I was," Kagome replied as she pushed away and sat across from Souta and her mom.  
"What do you mean? You are here, are you not?" Mama questioned starting to panic. Kagome sighed and began to tell her tale. She told about how Naraku had killed her and how she was raised again. Kagome explained her travels until she took Kikyo and Naraku to hell. Kami then took her in and made her in charge of certain areas.  
"I am not a zombie or demon. I am also not completely human. I am a soul reaver and am flesh and blood that can be killed," Kagome explained.  
"Kagome, I wish I could have been there for you," her mother sorrowfully said.  
"It's okay mom, Inuyasha has been there and always will be," Kagome said.  
"Do you know about grandpa?" Her mother hesitantly asked.  
"Yes, he passed away a year ago and he currently is in heaven with grandma and dad," Kagome said with a sad smile.  
"Can you tell him I said hi?" Souta asked as he smiled at his sister.  
"Yeah, I can if Kami lets me go back for visits now that I'm alive," Kagome answered as she gave Souta a smile.  
"Kagome," her mom whispered.  
"Yeah," Kagome said not liking her mom's forlorn tone.  
"You can't let any of your friends or family see you. We had a missing person's report done on you and now for you just to appear wouldn't work," her mom explained.  
"I need to stay in the past anyways," Kagome sadly said knowing that she would miss some of her friends.  
"You can be assured that I will always be there to protect your daughter," Inuyasha assured as he touched Kagome's shoulder.  
"Kagome, since you are a soul reaver how long will you live?" Her mom asked in confusion.  
"I am the one that casts any escaped or lost souls to the gate of judgment. I will live as long as Inuyasha ... maybe even longer," Kagome explained.  
"That's so cool," Souta said.  
"Once Inuyasha and I go back through the well, I will seal it so nothing can pass," Kagome said as she gave her mother and brother one last hug.  
"I trust you and know that one day I will see again. When I see you I expect grandchildren with puppy ears," her mom said causing her to turn beat red. Inuyasha slightly blushed as he walked out the door and into the well house. Kagome walked into the well house and waved goodbye before she jumped in and sealed the well.  
"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Inuyasha asked as he helped her out of the well.  
"Yes, it's the only to keep Naraku away," Kagome said as they walked back to the village.  
"The others won't be expecting you," Inuyasha said.  
"I know and I'm ready for them not to accept me, but all I know is that I have to protect them," Kagome firmly said knowing that is what lay in her heart.  
"There's nothing to worry about. They were ready to accept you dead and the day they don't accept you is the day that Sesshoumaru rolls over and begs for his stomach to be rubbed," Inuyasha said with sarcasm.  
"I guess your right ... for once," Kagome playfully said with a giggle.  
"Oi! What do ya' mean for once?" He madly asked.  
"Well, I can tell you all the wrong things," Kagome said with a challenge.  
"I'd like to see you try and name some," Inuyasha challenged back.  
"Well, there's the time you didn't tell me about your human night and we were almost killed by spider heads, and then there's the time you tried to slice up Hojo, and then there was the time when ..."  
"Shut up! I get your point," Inuyasha growled.  
"Where here," Kagome said as she stood in the shadows watching Sango train Rin with Kohaku. Inuyasha watched Kagome's countenance change from nervousness to caution, and then to a hauntingly happiness.  
"I hope you know that Kaede—"  
"I know, she has passed on," Kagome interrupted. "I greeted her at the gates of judgment and she went to reincarnation." Inuyasha gave her a look of surprise before he walked into the village.  
"Uncle Inu," Rin greeted as she ran up to him and hugged her. Kagome smiled as Kohaku lowered his scythe and sat on a log. Sango came up to him and greeted him as she handed Rin her staff.  
"Inuyasha, where have you been?" Sango asked as she told Rin to go practice with Kohaku.  
"I was in Kagome's time," Inuyasha answered.  
"What? I thought the well closed." Sango stated more than asked.  
"It reopened and now it's sealed," Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms.  
"How? Who sealed it?" Sango asked as she let her weapon fall.  
"I did," a voice answered stepping out of the shadows. Sango looked over to see a woman in strange clothing step out from the shadows.  
"Who are you?" Sango demanded as she drew her katana.  
"It's been two years since we've seen each other. I know you hadn't been able to see me, but I've been protecting you and the village," the woman said.  
"You look like Kagome, but you could be a demon," Sango said.  
"Sango, could I be a demon if I knew that your brother was controlled by Naraku, I pulled the Tessaiga, Miroku had a wind tunnel in his right hand, and that I sucked Naraku and Kikyo into hell?" Kagome questioned as she stepped forward. Sango let the tears form, but quickly brushed them away.  
"You can't be her!" Sango yelled to her trying to convince herself.  
  
"Sango, deep down you know it's me. I was the one you came to in your time of sorrow and I was the one that trusted you with all my secrets," Kagome said as she stepped forward and embraced Sango. Sango dropped her katana and began to weep on Kagome's shoulder as she wrapped her arms around her.  
"I thought you would never come back," Sango mumbled.  
"Don't worry, I'm here now and nothing's taking me away," Kagome assured.  
"Women and their damn emotions," Inuyasha mumbled as he crossed his arms.  
"Inuyasha," Kagome growled.  
"Yeah?" He asked nervously.  
"Sit boy," Kagome said as Sango smiled and lightly chuckled at the sound of the hanyou hitting the dirt.  
Kagome stood up and began to walk towards the hut. She heard Inuyasha pick himself up and follow her. She heard Sango follow as well. Kagome walked into the shrine and found Shippo in a corner sweeping. Kagome smiled when she heard his growl of frustration. She softly walked over to Shippo and let her hands cover his and helped him sweep. Shippo froze as he sniffed the air and let go of the broom.  
"It can't be. It's only an illusion and that's all," Shippo chanted to himself. Kagome softly laughed and wrapped her arms around him, bringing him close to her.  
"Shippo, I won't ever leave you alone again," Kagome promised as she calmly squeezed him. Shippo turned around and pushed away from Kagome.  
Kagome gave him a painful as she sat on the ground. Shippo froze on the spot that he fell. He stared her in the eyes and hesitantly moved closer to her. His deep emerald eyes locked onto hers, as he moved forward never leaving his gaze stray from hers. He let a finger run down her face as if testing her, to see if she was just an illusion that might fad away. His eyes began to water and he launched himself at her and let the tears fall from his eyes.  
"Mama, is it really you? Our have I already lost it?" Shippo cried as he hugged her tightly.  
"It's okay, I'm here and I'll never leave you again baby," Kagome said as she tightly hugged as if he was a lifeline. Shippo just held onto her as she stroked his back in a calming manner. Shippo stopped his sniffling as Kagome rose to her feet and pulled him up with her.  
"You've grown," Kagome noticed as she measured Shippo to be chest height.  
"I also have learned more attacks!" Shippo stated proudly.  
"I know, I've been watching you train," Kagome respectfully said as she watched Shippo blush.  
"Where is Miroku?" Kagome asked as she walked towards the door.  
"He's around here, I can smell him," Inuyasha said.  
"Miroku is around back tending to Kaede's grave," Shippo sadly said.  
Kagome walked out the hut door and around towards where she heard the silky voice of a male praying. She was about to step out and reveal herself, but she turned around when she heard footsteps behind her. She watched as Inuyasha put laid a hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes.  
"Do you want me to come with you?" Inuyasha asked her.  
"No, I need to talk to my friend alone," Kagome stated.  
"He'll try and vanquish you," Inuyasha stated more than warned.  
"I know, but there is much to discuss," Kagome said as she moved Inu's hand and silently walked behind Miroku. Miroku gripped his Shakujou and listened to the soft breathing of someone behind him. He opened his eyes and stood up from praying. Kagome stood up and backed away from Miroku knowing he would want a fight before he believed her. Miroku turned around calmly and looked at the person. His eyes widened slightly in shock, but he kept all questions in his mind knowing that this could be a trick.  
"Ogenki desu ka?" Kagome asked as soon as he turned around.  
"I've been fine, but you must be really stupid to think you can prance around here in Kagome's form," Miroku said with an angry look.  
"Miroku, I thank you for defending my honor, but I have to tell you that I am Kagome," She said. Miroku gave her a look that as if trying to remember something before in ran off towards the well. Kagome smiled before she picked up a staff and ran off after him.  
'It's good he remembers that I want to fight him,' Kagome thought as she ran towards the fields. She stopped when she reached the field and took in her surroundings. She couldn't see the monk anywhere in the field.  
'Mine as well just walk out into the open," Kagome dryly thought.  
Kagome walked into the open field watching every blade of grass move softly in the wind. She kneeled in front of the well and ran her hand down the side of it. Kagome stood up with her wooden staff at her side before facing the forest.  
"I am Kagome Higurashi, once the guardian of the Shikon no Tama, the woman that was killed but was forced back only to take her own life in order to save all her loved ones. I have been sent by Kami himself to retrieve the souls that have escaped hell," Kagome reassuringly said as she listened to the footsteps run towards her.

'Know yourself and your enemies, for you can be your worst enemy."

The bracelet's scroll glowed a slivery color before it disappeared. Kagome held her staff up and turned around blocking Miroku's attack. Miroku jumped back and said a silent prayer before her glanced at the well.  
'If this truly Kagome she will know the answer to this question,' Miroku thought as he threw an ofuda at her. Kagome cut it in half and smiled at him.  
"If you are Kagome, then tell me the name of the woman who brought you back," Miroku demanded as he stood up in a relaxed pose.  
"It was Kirai, she stole my ashes and then brought me back controlling me with a teardrop stone. I was then forced to seal him to a rock," Kagome answered with a smug look.  
"How is it that you have come back?" He asked her while keeping a cautious distance.  
"Kami has sent me back to catch the escaped souls of hell," Kagome answered.  
"Do you anything to show you are telling the truth?" Miroku asked. Kagome smiled and let her staff fall to the ground. She then walked closer to Miroku and showed him her wrist that held the bracelet.  
"This is the bracelet that Kami gave me in order to regain my powers. Whenever Kami sends someone back, they return as human unless they are reincarnated," Kagome explained.  
"I will believe for the time being that you are Kagome," Miroku said as he waved his hand for her to follow him. Kagome ran up to him and gave him a giant hug. Miroku smiled and hugged her back but didn't let go till he got a good grope in.  
"Pervert!"  
Slap  
"For old times sake," Miroku said with an innocent smile.  
"Sure," Kagome said with an unbelieving smile. They both began to walk towards the village with a light laugh.


	3. Kagme's New Groove

* * *

Answers to Reviewer: If anyone has questions just leave it in a review  
Kay—I got the idea to use a charm bracelet because recently I started to collect those link charms. This is also not a crossover, but I do make a reference towards Koenma and Botan. In this fic Rin is somewhere around 13, 14 and Kohaku is 15 or 16. I'm not too sure on their real ages.

* * *

Kagome's New Groove  
  
"Talking" 'Thinking'  
  
Flashback or Dream  
  
Stressed Word or Action  
  
Kagome now sat in the hut with Shippo sitting on her lap staring at Sango who was smacking Miroku. Rin and Kohaku walked in the hut carrying Kirara who was sleeping. Inuyasha was sitting next to Kagome with his eyes closed and arms crossed. Rin stared at Kagome for a few minutes before she walked over to Kagome and cautiously touched her cheek.  
"Kagome?" Rin asked unsure as she trailed a finger across her lips and eyes.  
"I'm back Rin," Kagome assured as she hugged the girl.  
"I knew you'd be back, I knew that Naraku couldn't keep you down," Rin whispered as she hugged Kagome back.  
"I'm sorry if I ever tried to hurt you," Kagome apologized. Rin had a sad look on her face, as they pulled apart.  
"I know you didn't mean to hurt me," Rin said. Kagome smiled, as they pulled apart. Kagome than let her gaze led her to Kohaku who was staring at her with confused eyes.  
"It's been a long time Kohaku," Kagome said as she smiled at the boy.  
"I am sorry, but I only remember you from words and nothing more," Kohaku shamefully said with his head down.  
"Don't worry, we'll get to know each other now that I'm back," Kagome promised. Kohaku smiled at her and she smiled back before she turned to Sango.  
"You're right, he is a sweet boy," Kagome said. Sango nodded in agreement causing Kohaku to lightly blush and Rin to giggle.  
"Keh," Inuyasha grumbled. Kagome looked over to Inuyasha and evilly smirked.  
"Is little Inu jealous?" Kagome asked in a baby voice, while pinching his cheeks.  
"What's there to be jealous of wench?" Inuyasha asked in sarcastic voice.  
"Nothing, if we're talking about you," Kagome said with a smirk. "I have to go to Toutousai's Cave, so I'll be leaving tonight."  
"Kagome, you just got here, must you leave so soon?" Shippo asked as if he was terrified of her leaving.  
"Yes, I must go, Kami has asked Toutousai to make me a weapon so I can unlock the skill and strength charms," Kagome explained.  
"Then you better rest, we'll be leaving in the morning," Inuyasha said. Kagome turned her head to him in surprise.  
"Kagome," Shippo shyly said.  
"Yes Shippo?" Kagome asked surprised by the kit's shy tone.  
"May I sleep with you?" Shippo asked holding his breathe after wards.  
Kagome smiled softly and answered, "Yes you may Shippo, my kit."  
"The runt is old enough to sleep on his own," Inuyasha complained.  
"Inuyasha, leave my son alone else there will be no ramen for you," Kagome threatened.  
"If you will be leaving then Kohaku and Rin will accompany you," Sango said surprising Kagome and Inuyasha.  
"Bad enough I'll have to look after Shippo, I don't want to look after two more brats," Inuyasha said. Rin stuck her tongue out at him while Kohaku pouted.  
"I will be able to handle myself and look after Rin," Kohaku said with no waver in his voice.  
"Fine, then you should pack. It will be a two day journey," Kagome said as she walked out of the hut.  
"Do you think it is wise to let Kagome journey so suddenly?" Miroku asked.  
"I don't know," Inuyasha answered.  
"We don't know what happened in hell with her, and I'm sure she's not willing to talk about it," Miroku said before he stood and left the area. Shippo stood up and decided to go look for Kagome since he didn't want to leave her alone for to long.  
"We may not know what happened, but we have to have faith in her," Sango said and then left to leave. Kirara stood and left with her watching her mistress's worried face.  
'Is it me, or did that sound like they had doubt?' Sango thought to herself.  
Rin and Kohaku left the hut and checked any armor and weapons that they would leave. Inuyasha stood and walked off to tell Shakaku that Kagome was back.

* * *

"Kagome," Shippo whispered to the dark forest. He jumped when he heard the sound of rustling above him.  
"Kitsune bi!" Shippo yelled causing the forest to light up. The wind picked up causing leaves to circle around the ground. Shippo sniffed the air trying to pick up any scents, when he picked up the scents of nothing he began to panic.  
"Shippo you're getting rusty," Kagome said as she stood next to him. Shippo jumped back in surprise causing his fur to stick up.  
"Kagome, where were you?" Shippo asked.  
"I was in the tree and seeing if you could sense me," Kagome said as she picked Shippo up. Shippo smiled sheepishly and she jumped into a nearby tree.  
"How is it that you can jump so high?" Shippo asked.  
"You learn allot in hell," Kagome said as she sat on the branch.  
"Why didn't you come back?" Shippo asked.  
"I had to battle Naraku and seal the portion of the soul that was mine," Kagome explained.  
"Seal? Why did you have to seal that portion of the soul?" Shippo asked.  
"Kami told me that if I was to absorb the missing portion that Kikyo's hatred of Inuyasha would join in my feelings," Kagome explained. Shippo gave a knowing nod and looked at Kagome.  
"Mama, I know this is none of my business, but what happened to you in hell?" Shippo asked. Kagome looked over to Shippo and stared into his emerald orbs with her sad ones.  
"I'll tell you a little bit, because time went faster down there," Kagome said as she sat back. Shippo leaned against her and she embraced him as she began to tell her story.

* * *

_Kagome held onto Naraku keeping him in place. Kikyo used her claws cutting at Kagome's shirt. Kikyo growled when she realized that she would no longer bleed because of where they were.  
"You may drag me down, but I will only escape again," Kikyo growled. Kagome smirked at her.  
"That is why I must destroy the fake soul within you and your body," Kagome said.  
"I will not go down without a fight," Kikyo growled.  
"I know, that is why I will purify Naraku of all his demons first," Kagome said as she turned her back to Kikyo. Kagome placed her hands on Naraku's face and let her miko energy pour into him. She watched his body dissipate and listened to his soul scream out in rage. A black orb hovered where Kagome stood and soon took the shape of a man with pure black hair and dark brown eyes. He fell against the ground unable to move from Kagome's miko energy.  
"Welcome back, Onigumo," Kagome said as she dusted off her hands and turned towards Kikyo.  
** Pop**  
"Excuse me, but there is no fighting allowed at the gate of judgment," a cheery voice said breaking up any fight. Kagome and Kikyo looked towards the voice to see a girl with blue hair on a floating oar.  
"Who are you?" Kagome asked curious to find out who the girl is.  
"Sorry where are my manners? My name is Botan and I'm the grim reaper," she introduced with a sheepish smile.  
"I'm Ka—"  
"Kagome, and this is Kikyo, right?" She asked a bit unsure.  
"How do you know of me?" Kikyo demanded with a snarl.  
"I was sent by Lord Koenma to lock up part of Kikyo's soul and return the original to you," Botan explained.  
"Oh," Kagome explained a little shocked at the development.  
"I need you to purify the demon half of her soul so I can lock it up in this box," Botan growled. Kikyo growled and swiped her claws at Kagome in an attempt to protect herself.  
"Get away from me!" Kikyo growled. Kagome's face angered and she slapped Kikyo across the face leaving her stunned. Kikyo raised her hand and touched the tender spot.  
"You were the one that wanted to come to hell, so welcome!" Kagome yelled in her face.  
"Wha—I ..."  
"First you try to take Inuyasha to hell and then when you finally were put to rest you still are vengeful! I am finally giving your soul peace," Kagome explained as her face softened.  
"I know how it feels to have the one you trusted betray you," Kagome softly said.  
"You know nothing!" Kikyo growled.  
"I know everything you feel! We have the same soul and I can feel the emotions that you harbor! Do you think that I do not crave peace either?" Kagome questioned with anger and sorrow in her eyes.  
Kagome took Kikyo's hands and let her miko powers flow into Kikyo causing her to calm and everything to go fuzzy.  
"I feel sleepy," Kikyo mumbled.  
"That's all you ever needed to feel," Kagome whispered as she purified the demon out of. A gray orb floated above Kagome's hands and Botan captured the demon soul in the box.  
"If you absorb that part of the soul you will always have feelings of contempt towards Inuyasha," Botan explained as she watched Kagome's face sadden.  
"What happens if I never absorb it?" Kagome asked as she looked at Botan.  
"You will never gain your full miko powers," Botan explained._  
  
"So, all that happened?" Shippo asked.  
"Yep, and since time does not exist in hell my what would have taken me days of training only took seconds," Kagome explained.  
"I guess that's cool, but why didn't you tell us you felt everything ... she did?" Shippo asked knowing that Kagome knew who he was referring to.  
"I never told, because I never wanted to burden or worry anyone," Kagome honestly said.  
"We would have done something about it," Shippo softly said as he looked towards the ground.  
"I felt that nothing could have been done," Kagome answered.  
"I think we should go," Shippo said as he balanced on the tree.  
"Promise me something," Kagome said as she stood.  
"Anything, mama," Shippo replied without hesitation.  
"You must not tell anyone of what I told you today," Kagome said.  
"I promise," Shippo said as he smiled at her. Kagome and Shippo jumped out of the tree and began to walk back to camp. Kagome stopped walking halfway and looked around her surroundings.  
"What is it?" Shippo asked.  
"Go the village Shippo," Kagome calmly said as she gazed around the area.  
"What is it?" Shippo asked.  
"Go now!" Kagome said in an ordering voice. Shippo hesitated before he walked back towards the village. When Kagome was sure Shippo left she stretched out her powers and found that she could sense a soul that was out of place.  
"Onigumo, I can feel you out there in the distance," Kagome said as she angrily gazed into the village. "You will soon receive the justice that you deserve."  
Kagome walked back into the village. The villagers stared at her in shock that their Miko was among the living. The followed her around the village making sure she wasn't a demon. It wasn't that they were opposed to having demons, since Inuyasha, Shippo, and Shakaku lived in the village they learned to get along with the more peaceful demons. They knew if Inuyasha accepted this Kagome, they knew that this was the real Kagome. They came up to her and offered gifts, but she kindly refused saying 'Them welcoming her back was the best gift ever'. She made it back to the hut and laid on a futon allowing Shippo to curl up with her. Inuyasha walked into the hut and sat down at the head of Kagome's futon.  
"Where were you?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha closed his eyes.  
"I was talking to Shakaku," he answered.  
"He's still in the village?" Kagome asked surprised at the words.  
"Yeah, he's the village blacksmith," Inuyasha said as he looked down at her.  
"Thank you, Inuyasha," Kagome contentedly said as she closed her eyes.  
"For what?" He asked as he gave her a confused look.  
"For always being there and for sticking by me and watching my friends," Kagome said as she began to sleep.  
"Do you really mean that?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome yawned and lazily reached out and grasped Inuyasha's hand.  
"Of course yawn I mean it," Kagome calmly said as she squeezed his hand. Inuyasha slightly smiled as he squeezed lightly back. Shippo shifted his position and Kagome let out a content sigh.

* * *

"Rin, are you sure your ready to go on your first travel?" Kohaku asked as he cleaned his weapon.  
"Yes, I only traveled with Sesshoumaru and trained with your sister," Rin said as she brushed her hair.  
"I know, but I'm just worried about everything and—,"  
"Nothing is going to happen," Rin assured. "Now that Kagome is back nothing will happen."  
"I still worry since this will be your first time out of the village and since you will be aloud to battle," Kohaku explained.  
Rin walked over to Kohaku and wrapped her arms around him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. He put his head on top of hers and smiled in her hair.  
"I just worry about you," Kohaku said.  
"I know, but the time for worry is when something happens," Rin said as she left the embrace and walked into her room. Kohaku smiled and walked to his room where he just fell onto his futon.  
'If I want to wed Rin, I have to follow youkai tradition since her guardian is Sesshoumaru,' Kohaku thought as he closed his eyes.

* * *

They all rested for the night that would come to soon. The group never thought to ask the question of why they were to leave at night. All they knew is that they needed to travel at night and make it to Toutousai's cave. Everyone in the village did the usual and just worked and prepared for the on coming winter. Miroku stood at the edge of the temple watching all the villagers perform their daily task. He sighed as he watched Sango train the future demon exterminators. He knew that his future wife would always have the spirit of a warrior and would battle and train no matter what her age would be. She would even battle with wounds until she took her last breath.  
He walked down the temple stairs carrying his Shakujou, the rings on his staff rung as they bounced off each other. Sango let her students be dismissed when she heard the rings from Miroku's staff.  
"Is there something wrong Miroku?" Sango asked as she turned around to face him.  
"No, I was just watching you train and I was wondering if you thought it would be right to let Rin and Kohaku go," Miroku calmly stated.  
"I have a better judge of skill and it is time that my brother and Rin left the camp and experience the real world," Sango explained as she became upset at Miroku for questioning her judgment.  
"Sango, I am not questioning your judgment," Miroku said as he assured her.  
"Then what is the problem?" Sango asked.  
"I know you can see the affections that Kohaku holds for Rin," Miroku stated as he walked over and sat on a log. Sango sighed and sat on the log next to him.  
"I can see my brother's fondness for Rin," Sango said with a sad sigh.  
"I don't think it is wise that Kohaku and Rin travel anywhere together," Miroku said with an honest tone.  
"I do not want to interfere with any feelings they are developing because of the fact that Sesshoumaru is her guardian," Sango angrily stated.  
"We don't know the plans that Sesshoumaru has for Rin. I find it in our and the villages best interest is to keep this at bay until we know anything," Miroku explained as he got up and walked back to the temple. 


	4. The Herb, Inuyasha's Rage Act one: Creat...

* * *

I'm trying to update faster because I have all these great ideas for fics and I'm on a writing spree! I just love writing knowing that at least one person reads. Thanks to all that have reviewed so far and all who have read

* * *

**The Herb, Inuyasha's Rage Act one: Creation**  
  
Inuyasha was the first one up before the sun set leaving the land in a cold darkness. He sniffed the air and couldn't tell the difference between day travel and night travel. He thought that it was easier to travel in the day since it would provide light for the human's weak eyesight. He sighed and walked back into the hut and bent down to Kagome's level. He carefully brushed a stray bang from her face. Kagome lightly sighed and opened her eyes greeting Inuyasha with a dazzling smile. She sat up and moved Shippo over so she could get up and stretched.

"Are the other's up?" Kagome asked as she stood. Inuyasha sniffed the air and could hear footsteps coming to towards the hut.

"I think so," Inuyasha said as he stood up and stretched. Kagome and Inuyasha stood up and they walked outside to meet Rin and Kohaku.

"Is it time to leave yet?" Rin asked as they approached the other couple.

"No, I can't see it yet," Kagome, stated as she looked in the sky.

"What is it your looking for?" Kohaku asked.

"Botan told me to travel at night when she guided me back to the living world. She said to look to the sky and follow the river of souls," Kagome explained.

"I thought you were supposed to send the souls to hell, not let them room free," Inuyasha said as he sniffed the air. Kagome lightly laughed when they didn't get what those souls were.

"Those are the souls that become the stars and guide those who are lost," Kagome explained.

"Oh, and why do we need to follow the river of souls?" Rin asked.

"I need to pick the nova herb so that it can be used to coat the blade. That will insure that the blade will never become corrupt," Kagome explained.

"So, can we see the river?" Kohaku asked as he looked into the sky.

"I'm not for sure, but I can see it now," Kagome said as she looked to the sky.

"Then we better get moving," Inuyasha said as he began to walk.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said.

"Yeah?" He asked as he stopped walking.

"The River of souls is this way," Kagome said. Inuyasha just shrugged and walked next to Kagome as they followed the river.

"How long has it been since you've seen your brother?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"The bastard hasn't shown up since he dropped Rin off," Inuyasha growled. Rin gave a smile and Kohaku just snorted at the situation. Kagome and them remained in silence until the sun began to rise.

"There's a village that's not to far ahead," Inuyasha said as he sniffed the air.

"I think we should go and see if they know anything of the nova herb," Kagome suggested.

"We don't need to go to that village," Inuyasha uneasily said.

"Inuyasha, Rin and Kohaku need to rest. I don't think they're used to this type of traveling," Kagome pushed the subject a little harder.

"We can wait till the next village," Inuyasha growled.

"Rin, Kohaku, follow me," Kagome said as she walked in the direction of the village. The two shrugged and followed Kagome leaving a fuming Inuyasha.

"Bitch, we're not going to that village!" Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha," Kagome growled stopping her pace and turned to face Inuyasha, "If you don't want to come you can sit Bam here and wait for us."

Kagome went back to walking leaving Inuyasha to get more acquainted with the dirt. They arrived at a village with beautiful ponds surrounding a bridge. They walked over the bridge and entered the little community. Kagome walked up to the nearest villager and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hello, I was wondering where we could find your healer?" Kagome asked as slightly bowed.

"The villager healer is—ahh! DEMON!" The villager screamed and ran away. Kagome turned around to see a disgruntled Inuyasha walking her way.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled happy to see him.

"Damn villagers," Inuyasha grumbled as he stood next to Kagome.

"Cheer up, it couldn't get any worse," Kagome happily said as she smiled at Inuyasha.

"It's that damn hanyou again!" An older man yelled as he ran up to the group holding a katana. Inuyasha growled as he stepped in front of Kagome and cracked his knuckles.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked as she stepped out from behind Inuyasha.

"This is Inuyasha right?" The guy asked as he glared at the hanyou.

"What's it to you?" Inuyasha growled back.

"I thought we chased you out of our village after that bitch died," the man growled.

"That's it!" Inuyasha growled as he jumped at the man. The man swung his katana and Inuyasha punched the metal causing it to shatter like a mirror. Inuyasha then grabbed the man's throat and held him up in the air.

"Give me one good reason not to rip your fucking throat out," Inuyasha growled as his eyes flashed red.

"Inuyasha, he is an old man now. He will get what his karma," Kagome explained as she touched his shoulder.

"Be lucky that she is here, because if she wasn't you'd be eating your own innards," Inuyasha growled as he dropped the man and crossed his arms.

"Tell me where we can find someone decent to talk to," Kagome ordered more than asked.

"Why would I tell the hanyou's whore?" The man scoffed.

Before Kagome could grab Inuyasha, he was already slashing at the man. The man rolled away from the enraged hanyou and grabbed Tessaiga pulling it off of Inuyasha's hip. Kagome gasped as she watched the Tessaiga fall and Inuyasha land a few yards away. Inuyasha landed with his claws in the dirt. Kagome turned around to see the man touching his face in pure horror. He had claw marks from his left cheek down to his right side of his chest.

"You bastard!" The man yelled as he stumbled to get up and run away from the demon. Kagome ran towards Inuyasha hoping that he hadn't transformed.

"Get your damn mutt on a leash bitch!" The guy screamed as he ran towards a hut.

"Shut the hell up!" Kagome angrily yelled as she ran towards Inuyasha. Kagome stopped running and softly cursed under her breathe when she felt a rise in demonic energy. That's when she heard that raspy, low voice that sounded like it bathed in blood.

"What the hell did you call her?" Inuyasha's demonic side demanded as he stood up and licked the blood off his claws.

"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered as she watched him face the man with his blood red eyes and blue pupils.

Inuyasha rushed towards the man and in one swift move he impaled the man on his claws. The man coughed up his blood and tried to pull off his claws.

"I can't have you insulting my mate," Inuyasha growled as he tore out his heart and threw the man to the growled. Kagome gasped in horror as Inuyasha bit into the heart and then swallowed. He then threw the heart to the ground as smirked. He sniffed the air and then turned his gaze toward Kagome. Kohaku got his weapon out and told Rin to hide behind a hut.

"Drop your weapon," Kagome calmly said to Kohaku. Kohaku gave her a confused look, but raised his weapon when he heard a growl.

"Just drop your weapon," Kagome said again.

'If what Sango said was true than I have no choice but to listen,' Kohaku thought. He hesitated before he dropped the weapon to the ground.

"Inuyasha, calm down. There's no threat," Kagome whispered knowing he would hear. He growled but didn't move. Kagome slowly took some steps towards Inuyasha. He looked up towards her and took a step back.

"Get away!" He growled out. Kagome smiled at him and softly laughed.

"If I would've listened to you, then we wouldn't be here today," Kagome said remembering all the times they pushed each other away in order to protect the one they loved. Kagome reached him and he grabbed her shoulders and dug his claws into them. Kagome wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. She could hear his breathing even out and could feel his energy change.

Kagome finally feel Inuyasha's fangs and claws go back to normal. That's when she almost gasped and pulled back; she could feel Inuyasha responding to her. Kohaku looked over to Rin and she looked at him. They gazed at each other until they both looked away with blushes on their faces. Kagome and Inuyasha finally pulled away and Inuyasha looked at her with a confused look on his face.

"Kagome? What happened?" Inuyasha confusedly asked as he looked around. Kagome sighed and hugged him tightly as she let a few tears slide down her cheeks.

"Inuyasha, your back," Kagome cried. Inuyasha looked around the area and that's when he saw the man down on the ground with the hole in his chest. Inuyasha then looked down and gasped when he saw blood smeared on her face and then he could smell her blood ... on him.

"What happened?" Inuyasha desperately asked as he looked into Kagome's eyes. Kagome looked down refusing to meet his gaze. "Tell me what the hell I did!"

"Kohaku, take Rin and ask for the villagers to take the body and then find the healer," Kagome ordered. Kohaku nodded knowing that there was no time to argue. Kagome then took Inuyasha's hand and led him into the forest where they would not be disturbed. They walked until they reached a pond. Kagome sat next to the pond and Inuyasha followed suite. Kagome took some water and wiped her face of the blood. She then took Inuyasha's hands and began to wash his claws of blood.

"Are you going to tell me?" Inuyasha asked as he stared at his bloodied claws. Kagome then looked up at him and told him everything that he did. She even told him about the things he said and what he did with the heart. Inuyasha carefully pulled his claws away from Kagome. He stood up and turned his back to Kagome and began to walk.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked him.

"I am a danger to you, I must leave," Inuyasha said without looking back at Kagome.

"No," Kagome said with sorrow that was turned to rage.

"What?" He asked as he turned around.

"I refuse to let you leave now," Kagome said as she stood up making sure to keep her eyes hidden.

"But this is for your safety," Inuyasha pleaded.

"No, if you want to leave you have to fight me," Kagome said as she looked up at him with hardened eyes. "I have been to hell and back to get to you, and I am not going to let you walk away just because you say it's for my safety."

"Kagome—"

"No." Kagome sharply cut him off, "If I thought you were unsafe I would have left along time ago, no matter if the jewel was shattered or not."

Inuyasha looked down with a defeated look on his face and finally smiled at her when he looked back at her.

"I wouldn't have crossed time and death if I didn't love you. Even if I would've have stayed dead, I would of come back no matter if I hadn't a different body, personality. I would have had the same soul," Kagome explained as she wrapped her arms around his so her hands touched the back of his shoulders.

"I could never leave you, I would always come back," Inuyasha promised as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Kagome!" Rin yelled making Kagome and Inuyasha jump apart.

"I think we better get back," Kagome whispered so her breath was on his lips.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha began to walk back towards the village and she could feel the uneasiness coming off Inuyasha in waves.

"Don't worry," Kagome whispered to him as they made it out of the forest.

"May I speak to you alone?" Kohaku asked Kagome. Kagome nodded and Rin handed Tessaiga back to Inuyasha as Kagome and Kohaku walked away.

"It's alright, Uncle Inu," Rin assured as the other two walked into an empty hut.

Kagome and Kohaku sat across from each other and Kohaku stared into the fire pit.

"What did you find out about the healer and the herb?" Kagome asked.

"The body of the man was cremated and the heart was thrown into a nearby river. The healer told me that the herb is close to where we are traveling. She also revealed that it only blooms at night," Kohaku said.

"That's not much," Kagome said.

"She also said that one that is pure of mind, heart, and spirit is able to harvest the herb. If anyone else touches it, the nova herb with glow red and then burn the picker," Kohaku added.

"Then we better get going," Kagome said as she watched the sun set.

"The healer also said she doesn't want Inuyasha in this village again," Kohaku quickly said.  
  
The group began to travel once Kagome found the river of souls in the sky. They walked what seemed like hours. When the checked the moon it was not even overhead as the travel. Kagome finally saw that the river of souls ended, she looked around the area and noticed a patch of glowed crescent shape leaves.

"I think this is the herb," Kagome said as she ran towards the patch of herbs. Rin reached down to touch the leaf only to pull her hand back as if she was burned. Kagome then reached down and picked the herb and as she did her bracelet arrow charm let a pink light surround her and then disappeared.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Inuyasha asked with concerned.

"Yeah, that was the purity charm, I gained my Miko powers back," Kagome excitedly said as she picked the herb and hugged Inuyasha.

"Sweet," Rin said. Kagome grinned when she heard that term.

"Where did you learn that term?" Kagome asked.

"Shippo," Rin answered.

"Come on, we have to reach Toutousai's cave and then we can rest," Inuyasha complained as he began to walk. Kagome smiled and they began their walk towards the cave. When they finally reached it Kohaku and Rin looked around in awe at how hot it was there.

"Hey old man!" Inuyasha yelled into the cave.

"Inuyasha, be nice," Kagome scolded. They all walked into the cave and found Toutousai staring at a piece of metal.

"You finally made it," Toutousai greeted. Inuyasha growled but before he could talk Kagome did.

"I brought the herb, Kami talked to you," Kagome stated more than asked.

"Yeah, yeah, and I have the perfect weapon for you," Toutousai mumbled as he took the herb.

"How long will it take to make it?" Kagome asked.

"They're made, they just need to soak in the herb for a night," Toutousai explained.

"What are they?" Kagome asked.

"You'll see soon enough," Toutousai said.

"Didn't you need a fang or anything?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sesshoumaru gave me one of his fangs," Toutousai said as he began to boil the herb in oil.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled in shock.

"Sit," Kagome said with a sigh.

"He said it's for ridding the world of that abomination Naraku," Toutousai explained. Rin smiled and Kagome looked down to see Inuyasha kissing the ground.

"Is it okay if we stay the night in your cave?" Kagome asked.

"Sure, but can you tell me what your doing here?" Toutousai asked making everyone's sweat drop.

**Thump**

"Damn senile old man," Inuyasha growled after he hit Toutousai.

"Sit Inuyasha," Kagome tiredly said. "Sometimes I think that you like kissing the ground more than me." Kagome sighed as she prepared an area to sleep.


	5. Death in My Eyes Act two Rebirth

I want to get a few major fight scenes in this story because I have this really great idea A/N: If you want to see Kagome's weapon, look up Chinese Hook Swords  
  
Death in My Eyes Act two Rebirth  
  
And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45,  
  
Swimming through the ashes of another life  
  
No real reason to accept the way things have changed  
  
Staring down the barrel of a 45  
  
Kagome sighed happily in her sleep as she let the night go on.  
  
Kagome's Dream  
  
Kagome wandered around an open field. Her sky was memories of her life and the feelings that have taken shape. One image took a form ... that form was Inuyasha. Kagome walked towards him and when she tried to touch him he pulled away. He disappeared from her sight leaving her frantically searching around the field for him She looked behind herself to see Inuyasha sitting on the ground with his eyes hidden from her. She noticed that his breathing was jagged and rough.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered. He stood up and began to take steps towards her.  
  
"Did you even care?" Inuyasha roughly asked.  
  
"What? Of course, I love you," Kagome hurtfully said.  
  
"Bitch, don't lie to me," he growled as he quickly rushed towards her and pinned her to the ground.  
  
"What? Oh no," Kagome gasped. Inuyasha's eyes were blood red with blue pupils. He had a single purple, jagged line on each cheek and his fangs were longer with a deadly glint. His nails were long and deadly, which were cutting into her shirt.  
  
"That's right. Scream, I want to her your screams as you die," he growled.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Kagome asked as he dug his nails into her skin.  
  
"Why! Why do you think? You watched me scream to death as the demon beat me to death! I'm just returning the favor," He growled.  
  
"Please, I would never leave you to die," Kagome cried.  
  
"LIES!" Inuyasha screamed as he picked Kagome up and threw her into the ground. Kagome coughed up blood and stared at Inuyasha ... no the demon with teary eyes.  
  
"I would never lie to you," Kagome whispered. She then watched as he sent his claws towards her face. He stopped inches away from her face and sniffed her. He then licked the blood from the corner of her mouth.  
  
"I smell no deceit," Inuyasha said in his crude voice.  
  
"I love you so much, I'm sorry if I did anything wrong," Kagome cried.  
  
"You couldn't have stopped my death. Fate can't be undone even if you try," he growled.  
  
"I'll try," Kagome weakly, said.  
  
"You would die trying," Inuyasha growled out laughing at her foolish antics.  
  
"Then I will die trying, I don't fear death. I do fear your death and I would die trying to save you," Kagome yelled at him.  
  
"Nothing can be changed," Inuyasha whispered as he faded from view and everything flashed by.  
  
Kagome quickly sat up and glanced around the cave in fear. She could see Rin and Kohaku sleeping next to a fire in separate futons. Kagome than looked around the cave to see Inuyasha sleeping against the cave wall not far from her. She ran her hand through her hair and stood up. She then walked towards the front of the cave to see Toutousai polishing what looked like to hooks.  
  
"Toutousai, are my weapons finished?" Kagome asked as she walked next to him.  
  
"Yeah, but before I give them to you I need to fight you to see that you can wield them," Toutousai said.  
  
"So, when do we fight?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Now," Toutousai answered as he jumped away.  
  
Kagome jumped away and studied Toutousai in different light than before. She could see that there was skill in that mind and strength in his experience. She also knew that he was a type of fire youkai and that she was at a disadvantage on this lava like land. She summoned her Miko energy to the tip of her fingers and got a brilliant idea. She made a giant Hirakotsu out of pure energy and threw it with all he strength. The boomerang flew towards Toutousai and he ducked making it miss him by just a hair.  
  
"It's just a test! There's no need to fry me!" He yelled.  
  
"Then you better duck," Kagome warned. Toutousai gave her a weird look before he looked behind him to see the boomerang coming towards him. Kagome held out both her hands and focused on her energy boomerang. She made it stop in midair and caused it to dissipate.  
  
"Well, you can have them," Toutousai said as he handed her what looked like two giant hooks with a handle. Kagome took them and they instantly glowed a poison green. They didn't harm her but she could feel her blood mend with the swords.  
  
"They beautiful," Kagome whispered in awe. She saw that the blade was an ivory color with a lime green tip. Where the handles ended fur was there like Inuyasha's fang.  
  
"No demon can wield the sword and no human can either. Only those of pure heart can wield those. I don't know their powers, but you must connect all of your soul to reach all their powers," Toutousai explained.  
  
'Why didn't you tell me you didn't connect your soul?' Inuyasha thought to himself. Inuyasha walked towards the pair and Kagome looked at him sending him a beautiful smile.  
  
"Are these them?" Inuyasha asked with boredom.  
  
"Do not underestimate the power of Kuji-in," Toutousai warned.  
  
"Those look weak," Inuyasha commented.  
  
"Sit boy," Kagome sighed.  
  
"Kagome, will we be leaving soon?" Rin asked as she walked up to her.  
  
"Yeah," Kagome said as she put Kuji-in in a sheath that appeared on her back. Kagome looked at her wrist and noticed that the two other charms disappeared and now she only had two more charms. Kagome sighed knowing that searching for Onigumo was going to be hell. She had no leads and didn't even know what he looked like.  
  
"Let's leave before it gets dark," Inuyasha said.  
  
"I agree," Kohaku said with a yawn as he came out of the cave.  
  
The group said their farewells and began to travel back to Kaede's village. Kagome could tell by the silence that Inuyasha was upset, even though she didn't know about what. Kagome stared at him and could feel his confusion and anger directed towards her.  
  
'I hope he didn't hear what Toutousai said about my soul,' Kagome thought to herself. When the sun began to set Inuyasha stopped walking and they all set up camp.  
  
"Rin, Kohaku, stay here and guard the camp," Inuyasha ordered. They nodded and he began to walk into the forest. Kagome sighed and followed him until they reached a hot spring. Inuyasha stopped walking and turned to face her.  
  
"Where's the rest of your soul?" Inuyasha bluntly asked.  
  
"I have it stored away," Kagome answered.  
  
"I want you to absorb it," he seriously said. Kagome's face turned red in anger and she walked towards the spring and looked in.  
  
"Do you know what will happen if I take that part in?" Kagome sadly asked.  
  
"Yeah, you'll reach your full potential," Inuyasha said like it was the only thing.  
  
"You're so naïve. If I absorb that part of the soul without purifying it I will have Kikyo's feelings of resentment towards you," Kagome explained.  
  
"What will happen if you purify it?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"The feelings will go dormant," Kagome said.  
  
Inuyasha stiffened and the sniffed the air and then he grabbed Kagome out of the way of a giant pincher. He landed a few feet away and they both saw what appeared to be a giant scorpion. Kagome looked at its segmented body and could immediately tell where its weak spot was on its black body. It glared at them, but its main focus was towards Kagome.  
  
"Stay behind me," Inuyasha ordered as he unsheathed Tessaiga.  
  
"I need to help you! Its weak spot is its neck," Kagome said as she unsheathed her hook swords.  
  
"What do you want?" Kagome asked it as she stepped out from Inuyasha's shadow.  
  
"My master wants you dead," It hissed out as it swung its tail towards her. Kagome and Inuyasha jumped out of the way.  
  
Inuyasha used the wind scar, but it bounced off the skin. Kagome noticed that her blades were glowing green with poison. She crossed them over each other making the form an X. Kagome then put the swords above her head and brought them down making a poisonous arch. It hit the Scorpion in the eyes blinding it. Inuyasha ran towards the Scorpion to impale it, but he missed and it stabbed him. Kagome's dream flashed before her eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she started to glow pitch black. She ran towards Inuyasha and he watched in awe and fright as her eyes bled red and her pupils turned into black slits. Her nails grew into claws leaving her face with two black jagged lines on each cheek.  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered.  
  
She jumped on top of the Scorpion and crawled to its neck, where she slashed its throat. Kagome than jumped down and used her claws to slash it while she slid down it. Kagome then cut the pincher off using her sword to hook it and pull it out. Kagome then pulled Inuyasha away from the dying animal. Kagome stared at the hole in his stomach. It wasn't deep so she could heal it, but it would take time and a lot of energy.  
  
"Kagome, are you there?" Inuyasha asked as he stared into her red eyes with the fear she might not recognize him.  
  
"It's okay, I won't let anything happen to you," Kagome said as she held her hands over the hole and focused on healing with her Miko energy.  
  
"Why do you look like a demon?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"It's my second to last charm, the moon. It allows me to take on any form," Kagome explained as she returned to her normal looks.  
  
"I want you to know that if I die—"  
  
"Shut up and focus on healing, because you won't die on me," Kagome seriously said as she focused on healing. Kagome finally passed out after the wound closed. Inuyasha sat up and could still feel the hurt. He picked her up and walked back to camp and met a questioning Rin and Kohaku.  
  
"What happened?" Rin asked as she let Inuyasha lay Kagome down on her futon. Inuyasha answered all their questions and simply told them that she drained herself of energy.  
  
"We'll leave in the morning and if Kagome can't travel I'll carry her," Inuyasha said leaving no room for arguing. Inuyasha closed his eyes and leaned against a tree.  
  
Inuyasha waited till everyone was asleep. He then walked next to Kagome and watched her chest rise with each breath. He then lay down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. He then pulled her close to his chest and nuzzled her hair as he relaxed in her scent.  
  
"I'm sorry," Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"I'm fine," Kagome whispered as she snuggled into his embrace.  
  
"I'll protect you," Inuyasha whispered in her hair.  
  
'Things could have gone a lot worse. I could of lost you again,' Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha sighed and let Kagome's breathing pacify him into a deep sleep.  
  
Inuyasha's Dream  
  
Inuyasha sadly sighed and stared at the tree that he was pinned to twice. The first time was by Kikyo who killed him and the second time was by Kagome. The only difference was that Kagome was being controlled and she freed him every time. He touched the scar on the bark and could swear he felt it pulse under his palm. He smiled and closed his eyes and gently touched the bark with his forehead.  
  
"Inuyasha," a voice called. Inuyasha jumped away from the tree and looked around for the owner of the voice.  
  
"Who's there?" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"Behind you," a gentle voice said. He turned around to see that the Goshinboku was glowing a pure white.  
  
"What the hell?" Inuyasha growled at the tree.  
  
"I am the spirit of the Goshinboku. I have felt your pain and Kagome's pain," the spirit stated.  
  
"How? Inuyasha asked as he relaxed.  
  
"Kagome's ancestor Midoriko planted me and used her own energy to make sure I survived. I am connected to Kagome and I am connected to you because your blood was placed in my bark from the arrow," the spirit answered.  
  
"Why are you talking to me?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Kagome had a dream that your demon form tried to kill her because she watched you die. You were supposed to die, but she changed that," The tree explained.  
  
"Everything sounds fine to be," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Whenever Kagome uses to much Miko power from now on she will be weakening her soul. She could die," the spirit explained.  
  
"What do I do?" Inuyasha frantically asked.  
  
"She will have to soul bond with a person," the tree said. When Inuyasha gave the tree a confused look it went on.  
  
"When she soul bonds, she will go into another's body until she is strong enough to come out."  
  
"What's the catch?" He asked.  
  
"She can only bond with one person only. Once she does that she can never be separated from them again," the spirit explained.  
  
"That's just fucking great," Inuyasha growled before everything went fuzzy.  
  
End Dream  
  
Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes to see Kohaku and Rin roasting what smelled like rabbit. He sat up and stared at the small fire before he stood up and stretched.  
  
"Good morning," Kohaku said as he bit into the rabbit.  
  
"Keh."  
  
"Kagome woke up, but she fell asleep saying she was weak," Rin explained.  
  
"Shit," he cussed. He sat down and pulled Kagome into his lap. She weakly opened her eyes and smiled.  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome whispered.  
  
"Kagome, you need to answer this question with honesty. Will you stay with me ... forever?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yes," Kagome faintly answered.  
  
"I want you to come into me and relax," Inuyasha ordered. Kagome glowed a bright white and as her body faded Inuyasha's started glowing. Inuyasha was holding nothing but air when the glowing faded.  
  
"What happened?" Rin all but yelled.  
  
"Where did Kagome go?" Kohaku asked.  
  
"I'll explain when we reach Kaede's," Inuyasha, answered.  
  
'Inuyasha, do you also feel complete?' Kagome asked inside Inuyasha's mind.  
  
'I'm always complete when I'm with you,' Inuyasha thought back. 


	6. Catch 22

* * *

I'm sorry that it took so long to update. I've been working on my other fic and now I finally got an idea for this fic.

* * *

Catch-22  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
_Dreams or Flashback_  
  
**Stressed Words**

* * *

When they arrived at the village Miroku stared at the three of them with question in his eyes. Sango stepped out from beside Miroku and counted that three of them were there and that they were missing the four.  
  
"Where the hell's Kagome?" Sango growled causing Miroku to inch away from her.  
  
"I'll explain when I get inside," Inuyasha said as he walked past them and into the hut, followed by two, tired teens. Sango growled and stomped inside with them.  
  
When they were all settled down, Rin and Kohaku fell flat on their backs in exhaustion and Inuyasha calmly sat next to the fire pit. Sango sat next to Miroku and they sat across from Inuyasha. Shippo ran into the hut with a smile since he smelled Kagome and Inuyasha's return.  
  
"Inuyasha, where's Kagome?" Shippo asked as he ran up to him and sniffed him, "I smell her in you... OH KAMI!!! DID YOU EAT KAGOME???" Shippo ran around the hut screaming at Inuyasha.  
  
"YOU'RE A CANNIABLE HANYOU!!!" Shippo cried as he began punching Inuyasha on the head.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" Inuyasha barked as he punched the kitsune.  
  
"I did not eat Kagome!" He yelled. Rin sighed and Kohaku just covered his ears in annoyance.  
  
Inuyasha told Sango and Miroku about Kagome's new weapons and how Toutousai built her hook swords. He then explained the part about her soul and how it would weaken with each use of her miko powers.  
  
"There's a chance she could die?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yes," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Why?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I'm thinking it's because she's the new soul reaver and that position isn't meant to bring back the dead or the almost dead," Inuyasha explained.  
  
"That still doesn't explain where she is," Miroku said.  
  
"She's inside me," Inuyasha said.  
  
"What?" Sango asked with a look of disbelief on her face.  
  
"The spirit of the Goshinboku talked to me in a dream and said that to save her she had to merge souls with someone," Inuyasha explained.  
  
"That explains her disappearance, but what's the catch?" Miroku asked without missing a beat.  
  
"She will have to stay with me forever," Inuyasha said.  
  
"It's about time," Sango mumbled as she looked away.  
  
"What do ya mean?" He irritably asked.  
  
"She means it's about time you two hooked up," Shippo answered as he looked up at Inuyasha.  
  
"Why you?" He growled as he raised his fist to hit him.  
  
"Don't you hit him!" Kagome yelled, her voice coming from Inuyasha's mouth.  
  
"Weird," Shippo said as he opened Inuyasha's mouth and searched for Kagome. Inuyasha pushed Shippo away and smacked him on the head.  
  
"Ow! You big jerk!" Shippo yelled as he stuck his tongue out and ran off before he got hit again.  
  
"So, how long will she be with you?" Sango asked.  
  
"I don't know?" Inuyasha asked. Sango gasped letting her jaw drop in shock. Miroku dropped his Shakujou letting it hit the floor with its rings clanging against each other.  
  
"What's wrong?" Inuyasha insultingly asked as he looked behind his shoulder. Rin and Kohaku sat up and stared at Inuyasha with disbelief.  
  
"What the hell is wrong!?" He demanded.  
  
"Your hair and eyes," Sango stuttered..  
  
"What about it?" Inuyasha asked as if he was being insulted.  
  
"It's black and your eyes are violet," Miroku answered.  
  
"But you still have your puppy ears," Rin continued.  
  
"And their black," Kohaku finished.  
  
"**What**?" Inuyasha growled as he ran out of the hut and towards the river.  
  
Inuyasha let the wind whip his face as he ran towards the river. He stopped when her reached the water and sent dust up causing dirt to ripple the water and blur his image. When the water steadied he just about screamed at what he saw. He stared at the familiar face that was only seen on new moons. Gazing into the water he reached for his ears and felt the black hair that was attached to his head. He pulled his eyelid down making sure that his eyes were really violet and not just some trick of magic.  
  
'It's only temporary,' Kagome whispered to him.  
  
"How do you know?" Inuyasha smugly asked.  
  
'I can feel your body adapting to my soul,' Kagome whispered. He looked into the water to see Kagome's reflection staring at him and not his own. She gently smiled at him and reached out to touch him, only to stop at the water's edge unable to reach any further. Inuyasha reached out to meet her hand, but he only managed to grasp water.  
  
'It's time,' Kagome whispered to Inuyasha as her image faded from the water to be replaced by his reflection  
  
He pushed himself away from the water and doubled over in pain as he started to glow a pinkish color. He could feel his very essence grasp onto what was leaving his body. He could smell Kagome's sweet scent as it formed from out of his back. He howled as he felt her leave him. He was on his hands and knees sweating from the experience. He glanced over and noticed that his hair was back to silver and he could see Kagome smiling at him from the side of the position that she was laying on.  
  
"You look like a wet dog," Kagome giggled as she touched his damp hair.  
  
"Anybody would look like a wet dog, especially if they had to carry a heavy bitch like you," Inuyasha said as he grinned cockily at her. Kagome's face turned pure red in anger and she growled at him. Inuyasha's grin turned to an expression of pure terror.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome growled.  
  
"It's not my fault you weigh so much," Inuyasha mumbled and froze when he saw the expression of murder on her face.  
  
'Oh shit,' Inuyasha thought in his head.  
  
"**YOU JERK!!! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! AND SIIIIIIIIT YOU BUTT SNIFFING JERK!!!**" Kagome screamed as she huffed in pure anger.  
  
"Ow," Inuyasha whimpered as he twitched from his six-foot crater. Kagome stood up and snorted before she stomped her way back to the village. When she made it back she saw Miroku and Sango staring out the door in worry. Miroku got a twinkle in his eyes when he saw Kagome's red, sweaty face and heard the way her breaths were uneven.  
  
"Kagome, it's good to see you," Miroku slyly said, "Judging from the way you look I can tell your roughened up."  
  
"Hentai Houshi!" Sango yelled as she slapped him.  
  
"Sango, I only meant physical activity," Miroku whined as he held his hand over his cheek.  
  
"We ALL know what YOU meant," Sango growled.  
  
"So, how do you feel?" Sango asked Kagome as she watched her lay down.  
  
"I feel like I'm ready to fight again," Kagome said as she stretched on her futon and yawned.  
  
"BITCH!!!" Inuyasha yelled as he came into the hut. Kagome stood up and pushed him over to her futon. He gave a weird look at her like she was crazy.  
  
"Sit Boy and relax," Kagome whispered causing him to do a face dive into the futon. Kagome then lay next to him and snuggled into his side causing Sango and Miroku to blush and Inuyasha to relax and smile. Sango and Miroku left the hut to leave the two only. Kirara had already carried Rin and Kohaku to their separate rooms. Inuyasha growled and rolled over to face Kagome's face.  
  
"You do realize that you're stuck with me for all eternity?" Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
"I think I realized that once I released you from that arrow," Kagome sarcastically replied.  
  
"Do you ... regret it?" Inuyasha whispered in a self-conscious voice. Kagome's face softened and she gently laid her hand on his cheek and smiled.  
  
"If I had to do it again ... no, I wouldn't change anything," Kagome answered, "I think one way or another, I would've met you."  
  
"Since your going to be with me, I would like you to be my mate," Inuyasha stated. Kagome blushed and looked away and she giggled.  
  
"I can understand if you say no. I could find a way to become human for you or full demon," Inuyasha suggested. Kagome shook her head and smiled.  
  
"If you were to become human I would live longer than you. If you turned full demon, than you might not be you," Kagome explained.  
  
"You want me to be a hanyou?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I want to be the mate of Inuyasha, the one I fell in love with," Kagome explained. Inuyasha hugged her close to his chest and inhaled her scent as he smiled in happiness.  
  
"I love you too," Inuyasha whispered to her. They both fell asleep in each other's arms with smiles. They slept for five hours completely oblivious to the youkai that was headed their way. When they awoke Inuyasha and Kagome gasped to look upon the face of the one that had helped them in Inuyasha's quest.  
  
"What the hell are you doing back so soon?" Inuyasha growled in annoyance.  
  
"You should pay more respect to Lord Sesshoumaru, you retched half breed," Jaken sneered.  
  
"It's also nice to see you little brother," Sesshoumaru sarcastically said.  
  
"So what do you want? I know it's to soon to want Rin back," Inuyasha stated.  
  
"I see Kagome is back and I have heard rumors of Onigumo's return," Sesshoumaru stated in a calm tone.  
  
"Yes he is back and I have been returned to send him to hell," Kagome confirmed.  
  
"I have heard that he is searching for the spring of the immortals," he said.  
  
"**WHAT**?" Kagome yelled causing Inuyasha and Jaken to wince.  
  
"He is heading to the spring of the immortals so he can start his reign of power again. Jaken has found where the spring is and it is supposed to appear every century on the first new moon of the month," Sesshoumaru explained.  
  
"Shit," Inuyasha growled.  
  
"It appears tomorrow," Kagome sighed.  
  
"Yes," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"I have to go then, but I know the way," Kagome assured.  
  
"I will accompany you to make sure the job gets done," Sesshoumaru said leaving no room for argument.  
  
"I'll send for Shakaku so he can get Kouga," Kagome said.  
  
"What? Why is that wimpy wolf needed?" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"The village will need protection since Sango, Miroku, Rin, Kohaku, Shippo, and us will be taking a trip to the Isle of Immortals," Kagome explained in a threatening voice.  
  
"Keh," Inuyasha growled.  
  
"We'll leave once the wolves arrive," Kagome said as Sesshoumaru left the hut. Kagome woke Shakaku up and sent him to go get Kouga and Ayame to ask them a favor.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha then finally let sleep take them. Sleep passed with no dreams and nightmares creeping at every corner. Everything was silent in the village giving nothing, but a silence that what bound to break. Only a few villagers were awake to keep watch. Kirara sat on top of her mistress's hut and watched the village as a favor for letting her stay with them.

* * *

Sorry I haven't been updating, but I've been updating the other story. I will update again because I have an idea of where I want to take this.story.

* * *


	7. Part 1 of Three of the End: The Isle of ...

* * *

This is another update as you can tell and if anyone gets confused just ask and I'll answer on my updates.

* * *

**Fire Inu**I got the chapter name from the book Catch-22 and the saying. It means if there is a rule there is always an exception to it, Funky? It's a military term.

* * *

**Part 1 of three of the End: **

**The Isle of Immortals  
**

A lone figure stood pensively at the edge of the village watching the sun slowly set beyond the horizon. The blood light began to illuminate everything in the viewer's eye, and he began to see things a little differently. He allowed his skin to feel the warm breeze of the spring to caress his face. He could hear the sound of footsteps approach from behind his person. He let the person walk closer knowing that whoever it was could cause him no harm. 

"They are ready Lord Sesshoumaru," Jaken informed as he stood behind his lord.

"Do they know we must travel east?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Yes, they are waiting for you at the eastern side of the village," Jaken answered as he stared at the sunset. Sesshoumaru turned and began to walk towards the eastern side of the village.

* * *

"Sango, are you bringing Kirara?" Rin asked as she checked her staff for any flaws.

"Yes, I think Kouga and Ayame will be able to protect the village," Sango answered. Rin dipped her head to show she heard. She then got up and walked into her hut. She reached towards the hut floor and opened up a cabinet where she pulled out three small containers.

"I see you keep things hidden," a calm and neutral voice said. Rin gasped and turned around into a fighting stance. When she saw whom it was she smiled and closed the cabinet.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, you startled me," Rin said as she stood up and hugged him. He patted her head and barely smiled.

"I assume your coming to the isle of the immortals," Sesshoumaru stated more than asked.

"I am. I have been training and I'm no longer a little girl. I'm a woman that has trained to become a demon exterminator," Rin explained as her face turned serious for a second.

"You travel with demons to only slay them," Sesshoumaru ironically said.

"I could never slay you or Jaken," Rin assured.

"Never say never, because one day you may have to," Sesshoumaru seriously said.

"If it was between your death and mine, I would die," Rin said as she walked out of the hut with her three poisons in a sack at her waist. Sesshoumaru stared at her backside as she walked out of the hut. He sighed as he closed his eyes and walked towards her. Kohaku ended up meeting Rin at the edge of the village. Kohaku's kusarikama was strapped at his side and the chain jingled as he walked.

"Rin, I made something for you," Kohaku nervously said as he handed her a gift.

Rin took the gift and unwrapped its silk wrapping. Her eyes lit up in admiration as she stared at the new staff that Kohaku had made for her. She stared at its paleness and ran her fingers across its sleekness. She smiled when she saw that that its middle was wrapped in leather and the ends were covered in a type of metal.

"How did you make it?" Rin asked as she hugged him.

"I made it out of the bones of the first demon you killed," Kohaku proudly said as he smiled.

"It's made out of bone? Like Sango's Hirakotsu?" Rin asked as she studied the staff.

"Yeah, except it's stronger in blocking," Kohaku said.

"But it feels so light," Rin exclaimed as she twirled it around.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru said in a demanding voice.

"Yes my Lord?" Rin asked as she turned to face him.

"Leave, I need to speak to Kohaku alone," Sesshoumaru ordered.

"But-"

"Now Rin," Sesshoumaru said. Rin huffed and stomped off towards Sango and Miroku.

"What is it you need to speak to me about?" Kohaku asked, as he knew in his heart it concerned Rin.

"You speak only when I question you, and you answer with respect," Sesshoumaru ordered. Kohaku scowled and he closed his eyes remembering he was speaking to a Taiyoukai.

"Do you understand human?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"You may be Lord of the Western Lands, but your in MY village and I will court Rin if you like it or not!" Kohaku growled. Sesshoumaru instantly hand the teen up by his neck. Kohaku continued to glare into the Taiyoukai's eyes.

"You are fortunate that Rin fancies you or else you would be dead," Sesshoumaru dangerously whispered to him. He threw Kohaku to the ground and walked away. Kohaku stood up and dusted himself off as he sighed and stood up.

* * *

"Inuyasha! You jerk! Give me back my Hook Swords!" Kagome yelled as she chased him around the village.

"You gotta' be faster if ya' want them wench!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped on top of a hut and watched Kagome growl and pout.

"Don't make me come up there," Kagome warned as she began to change.

"What are you going to do?" Inuyasha taunted with an arrogant smirk. Kagome jumped into the air and let a ball of white light surround her. Inuyasha's mouth dropped and his left eye twitched before he took off running towards the east. He stopped when he saw a giant black dog the size of Sesshoumaru's full demon form standing in front of him. Inuyasha growled a challenge at the dog and stared into its eyes, which were grinning at him in mischief. He waved the swords at the dog and laughed.

"Puppy Kagome want her toys?" He asked as he put the weapons down and charged at her. Inuyasha was about to jump onto Kagome's muzzle, but a full demon Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome by the neck and pinned her to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha growled as punched Sesshoumaru in the muzzle causing his grip to loosen. Kagome pushed Sesshoumaru away and smacked him away with her tail. She then untransformed and checked Inuyasha for wounds.

"This is no time for foreplay," Sesshoumaru said as he transformed back into his human state.

"You had no right to interfere," Inuyasha growled. Sesshoumaru merely stared at them coldly before he turned away and walked towards the east. Kagome just shrugged and picked up her swords before she and Inuyasha walked after Sesshoumaru.

* * *

"Pervert!" Sango yelled as she punched the monk in the stomach and flipped him. Rin just sighed and continued to polish her new staff from Kohaku. Sango glanced over at Rin to see that her little brother had finally gave her the gift he spent hours making for her. 

"But..."

"That's exactly what you went for my ass!" Sango yelled at him.

"It was a mere slip of my hand," he tried to reason.

"Stuff it! Your hand's no longer cursed," she retorted. Kirara shook her head and Shippo chuckled to himself knowing that there would be more painful slaps.

"It slipped ... honest!" He whined

"Yeah ... my hand slipped also," she sarcastically mocked.

"I wish it would slip a little gentler," he mumbled.

"What was that?" She sharply asked.

"Sounds like Miroku's funeral," Shippo whispered to Rin.

"Are you ready to leave," Sesshoumaru asked, startling the humans.

"Yes, we just need Kohaku," Sango answered.

"No, I'm here," Kohaku coldly answered as he glared at the Taiyoukai.

"Then—"

"Hey Kagome!" Kouga yelled as he stopped in front of her leaving a whirlwind of dust behind him.

"Hello Kouga, where's the rest of the pack?" Kagome asked as she elbowed Inuyasha to stop his growls.

"I only brought Ayame, Ginta, and Hakaku," Kouga said as he crossed his arms.

"Will that be enough protection?" Rin asked.

"With me around, everything's safe," Kouga arrogantly assured with a proud smirk.

"Everything that's away from the fight," Inuyasha mumbled.

"What was that dog crap?" Kouga challenged.

"Now is not the time to fight!" Kagome yelled causing them all to wince.

"Kouga!!!" Ayame yelled as she jumped Kouga from behind.

"Well, don't kill anyone and keep the village safe," Kagome jadedly said as she started to travel east with everyone close behind.

* * *

The group traveled for three hours straight each one at an even pace. Sesshoumaru and Kagome traveled at the front leaving Inuyasha at Kagome's side and Shippo in his fox form. Jakin traveled at the end of the group with Kirara a little ahead of him. Rin and Kohaku walked at an even pace in the right behind Sango and Miroku. Kagome sighed and glanced at Shippo as he trotted alongside Inuyasha and herself. She couldn't help but smile when she saw his happy emerald eyes stare up at her. He jumped into her awaiting arms and she stroked his reddish fur. 

"How much farther is this damn pond?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's not a pond. It's an island with a special type of lake that you have to bath in," Kagome explained with an annoyed tone.

"Lady Kagome, how much farther is it?" Miroku asked with a smile.

"Listen, can't you hear the water?" Kagome asked.

"I can hear it," Shippo stated once he returned to his human form.

"It sounds close," Sango said.

"What's the big deal about water?" Rin asked.

"We have to cross the water to reach the island," Sesshoumaru annoyingly said.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Jaken began to say once they stopped in front of the water, "What will we cross with?"

"We shall use a boat," Sesshoumaru answered. Kagome gazed around the distance and noticed there were no boats.

"Sango, Rin, and Kohaku can travel on Kirara. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo can ride on me," Kagome explained.

"This sounds promising," Miroku suggestively said to Inuyasha, earning a bump and slap.

"How do you plan to escort them?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I will, all you need to worry about is getting yourself and Jaken across," Kagome replied as she went over and pet the transformed Kirara. She then walked over to her group and got down all fours. Inuyasha gave her a strange look before he watched her hair grow longer. She then began to sprout black fur all over her body and Inuyasha winced as he heard her bones reconfigure into a form like Kirara's. Sango's mouth hung loose as she watched Kagome's mouth turn into a muzzle and her ears move to the top of her head.

"What the-?" Miroku asked leaving the question hang.

"One of her powers is the ability to shape shift," Inuyasha answered as he jumped on her back. Miroku carefully got on her back and Shippo climbed atop her head happily. Sesshoumaru looked away with a bored expression and began to use his youki to make him and Jaken rise above the ground and into the sky. They traveled over what seemed like miles of water before they came to land. Inuyasha and Shippo jumped off of Kagome before they landed and sniffed in disgust. Miroku climbed off of Kagome and said a small prayer to Kami as he gazed at the land.

"Does his evil know no bounds?" Kagome whispered as she gazed at the blackened ground. Rin gasped when she animals and youkai alike on the ground dead. Some were torn to pieces, others were burned, and some were twisted in morbid positions that were meant to be torture.

"Onigumo's evil has gone on far to long," Sango angrily said as she glanced at the destruction. Kohaku frowned as he remembered his time as Naraku's servant.

'Finally, this will all end,' Kohaku thought as they began to head towards the spring.

"Inuyasha, can you smell anything?" Kagome asked as soon as she transformed into her humanoid shape.

"I can smell demons ... not very strong ones though," Inuyasha answered as he continued to sniff the air.

"Anybody now what we can expect?" Rin asked.

"Yeah demons and Onigumo," Inuyasha said as he continued to walk. Kirara started to growl and they ran up a hill to look over and gasp at the sight they saw.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update, but I have been working on maybe my last two chapters. If anybody wants to see something happen, just leave it in a review. Bye....

* * *


	8. Part 2 of 3 of the End

* * *

This story has one more chapter left and then I'll finally be ending it with a closing chapter.  
  
I haven't said this, but I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Part 2 of 3 of the End

"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'

* * *

'Don't turn away, you can't afford to,' her mind taunted her as she stared at the destruction.  
  
'This is darkness is will never fade,' a voice echoed in her mind. She looked around herself to see that all her companions we still silent in this mass of murder and evil. She felt a tug at her hurt before she heard the same message echo inside her head.  
  
"No," Kagome whispered as she forced the voice back.  
  
"Are you okay?" Shippo asked.  
  
"No, I'm not," she seriously said as she glared at the iniquity. The lake of immortals was blood red from all the innocents that Onigumo managed kill. The air was a misty black from all the evil that managed to gather at this sacred place. She covered Shippo's eyes when she saw human body parts floating in the lake. Rin looked away when she saw the youkai that were feasting on the guardians of the lake.  
  
"Looks dangerous," Kohaku said.  
  
"Yeah," Rin agreed.  
  
"Will we make it back?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Maybe," Miroku replied.  
  
"Nice confidence," Sango sarcastically said.  
  
"Looks like they spotted us," Inuyasha growled as he cracked his knuckles.  
  
"If you don't want to be immortal, then don't touch the water," Kagome warned as she notched an arrow and prepared to fire it at the lake. She carefully aimed making sure to that when she let it fly it would hit the center. She released her arrow and let it fill with her Miko energy. It sped through the air like a pink meteor calling the youkai to their fate. The arrow absorbed into the water instantly turning the water white in purification. All the souls and body parts dissolved and returned to the place they where meant to be placed after death.  
  
"After all that work to taint the water, you come and purify it with one damn arrow," a voice from above them humanly growled. They all looked up to see a lanky man with blackish eyes and short black hair. His skin was deathly pale and he wore nothing but rags.  
  
"He smells like Naraku," Shippo stated while glaring at him.  
  
"No, I'm not Naraku anymore. That bitch," he points to Kagome and glares, "purified all the demon out of me making me Onigumo."  
  
"Bastard, I'll kill you for what you did," Inuyasha growled as he unsheathed Tessaiga.  
  
Onigumo merely laughed as he snapped his fingers making the ground shake. Six giant centipedes came crashing at them from all sides. Rin and Kohaku jumped away missing an attack and Inuyasha used the wind scar to destroy two of the creatures. Sesshoumaru used his poison whip to kill another and then from nowhere fifty giant bat youkai started to attack. Sango used her Hirakotsu to slice through two other centipedes. Miroku attacked the bat youkai as he kept any attacks from reaching Sango. Kohaku used Kusarikama to try and bring down the bats. One bat managed to rip the weapon from his hand and tossed it a great distance. Rin hand to block the attacks and Kirara and Shippo also managed to set fire and rip up some of the smaller bats.  
  
Kagome erected a barrier around herself made of her Miko energy and burned any youkai that dared to get in the way of her path. Onigumo pulled out a black arrow that's head was tipped in a green powder. He notched the arrow and watched as Kagome advance on him, like a lion stalking its prey. He smirked as he saw the gleam to kill in her eyes. He knew that if he didn't win he'd be going to hell. He decided that he would taunt her before he killed that hanyou. He sneered at the thought of that Miko and how she loved that hanyou.  
  
"I can see that my death would please you, we're not so different," Onigumo stated. He could swear that he heard a growl from the young Miko.  
  
"We have nothing in common," Kagome growled. She jumped up in front of him and stood in front of him. To caught up in her anger to notice that his arrow was not aimed at her, but at someone behind her.  
  
"Yes we do. The fact that we were both in hell and well, we also shared a hatred Kikyo that made us kill her," Onigumo replied making her seethe with anger.  
  
"I didn't hate her! I couldn't ... we are a part of each other," Kagome said with a serene smile. He darkly frowned when he realized that his plan for baiting her into anger didn't work.  
  
'Oh well, time for plan b,' he thought as he prepared to let the arrow loose.  
  
"With that aim you're going to miss me by a mile," she said with a snort.  
  
"Are you sure that I'm aiming at you?" Onigumo darkly asked as he released the arrow and sent it flying past it her head. She turned around and gasped when she saw that it was soaring towards Inuyasha's defenseless back.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed making the battlefield stop. Inuyasha turned around as he slashed through a centipede. His eyes widened when he saw the arrow began to push him back into a tree.  
  
"You can save him and let me become immortal or you can kill me and let your precious hanyou die," Onigumo said as he smirked at her horror.  
  
Kagome reached into her pockets and pulled out a dull gray orb that was the size of a marble. She immediately absorbed the jewel that was her missing part of her soul before she sent out a pink flash of energy, paralyzing everyone it touch. Kagome walked over and saw Rin on Kirara with Kohaku holding Shippo with while trying to fend off any youkai. She saw Sango and Miroku trying to reach Inuyasha only to be blocked by youkai. She then looked over to her right to see half a centipede sticking out of Sesshoumaru's mouth. She then ran to Inuyasha and saw that the arrow was still defying her by slowly traveling through time.  
  
"I should let that pathetic hanyou die," Kagome whispered as she studied the arrow.  
  
"No, what am I saying?" Kagome questioned herself.  
  
"It would be ironic for him to meet the same be my hands," Kagome whispered as she stared at the arrow. Kagome then shook her head and made he decision.  
  
She then grabbed the arrow and time started again. She twisted the arrow in midair causing the air around her to spark with energy. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he watched her blood begin to flow freely down her arms. Onigumo just laughed thinking she would kill herself in the process of trying to save Inuyasha. His eyes widened in fear as he watched the arrow begin to pulse pure white. Another blinding flash of red and white circled Kagome as she turned the arrow towards Naraku and let it go. Before he could move the arrow had dug itself deep into his heart. All the youkai turned to watch as Onigumo screamed and his body exploded leaving only a black soul floating in the air.  
  
"Not this time! I'm going to make sure you go to the deepest layer of hell!" Kagome yelled as a black hole opened in the sky with red sparks of energy coming out of it. Onigumo's soul resisted the pull of the gateway. Some youkai flew into the gateway unwilling and eventually Onigumo was lost in the eternal darkness. Kagome's blood began to recede into her body and Sesshoumaru untransformed and watched as the rest of the bat youkai fly away into the night.  
  
"This spring will only be here for five more minuets," Kagome said.  
  
"Good, once it's gone we can finally have a peaceful sleep," Inuyasha scoffed.  
  
"Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, and Rin," Kagome softly said as she watched their confused faces look towards her she continued to talk, "If you to touch the water, you may so you can never die, until you're ready."  
  
"This doesn't make you invulnerable?" Miroku asked as he studied the water.  
  
"It stops you from aging, but if you lose your head or disconnect your back in anyway, you will die," Kagome explained.  
  
"Oh," Miroku thought with a look shocked look on his face.  
  
Kagome took a glass jar from her shirt and filled it up with the water. She then dried her hands on her pants and said a small prayer to Kami. That's when she heard a small pop come from nowhere and smiled at the blue haired girl that watched her. Everyone stared at her confused until the four youkai began to growl at her. Kagome put the jar back in shirt and stood up in front of the girl on the floating on the oar.  
  
"Meet Botan, the grim reaper," Kagome introduced with a smile. Everyone's sweat dropped and she smiled as she waved.  
  
"Why are you here?" Kagome asked with curiosity.  
  
"I'm here to tell you that you've finished your job and that you can take a vacation," Botan cheerfully said.  
  
"That's great!" Kagome said as she hugged Botan.  
  
"Koenma-sama wants to know if you would like taking over my job, so I could have a brake?" Botan hopefully asked as she gave puppy eyes.  
  
"I think that would be fine," Kagome answered.  
  
"Thank you sooooooooo much!" Botan yelled as she hugged her. Botan then decided to pop and disappear back to the gates of judgment.  
  
"What do we do know?" Sango asked as she watched the water disappear and the sun's light illuminate.  
  
Kagome sighed and simply answered with three words, "We live now."

* * *

The group decided that it would be best to continue their talks back at the village. Kagome transformed into a form that was similar to Kirara's. The all then began to travel off of the island letting the sunlight illuminate the land. Shippo fell asleep on top of Kagome's head, lightly snoring. Inuyasha just stared ahead and watched the scenery change with each passing moment. Kohaku and Rin were quietly resting as Kirara flew. Sango looked over and smiled at Miroku as she started to make plans of her own. Sesshoumaru quietly observed Kohaku and made a note of how he treated Rin.  
  
They arrived at the village and the site of a village that was in one piece. Inuyasha sniffed the air and growled and Kagome rolled her eyes when she too smelled Kouga. They landed before Kouga appeared in front of them with a grin.  
  
"Are the villagers safe?" Inuyasha asked. Kouga scoffed.  
  
"Yeah, but where's Kagome?" He asked. He sniffed at the air and could smell her scent radiating off of the black cat. He sniffed the cat before he jumped back in surprise when it started to take a human shape.  
  
"How are you?" Kagome asked she stood up.  
  
"Fine and so is everything else," Kouga said while motioning to the village.  
  
"Thank you for your work," Kagome said to Kouga.  
  
"No problem, but we better leave," Kouga said as he pulled Kagome into a hug and went running off to find the others.  
  
"Damn wolf," Inuyasha growled.  
  
"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm tired," Rin said with a yawn.  
  
"Sleep sounds good," Shippo agreed.  
  
"Yes, Sesshoumaru, you and Jaken are welcome to stay the night," Kagome offered. Sesshoumaru nodded before Jaken had a chance to complain. They all went their separates ways before they fell asleep.

* * *

I'm sorry if this chapter ending is sort of tame. I do promise that the next chapter will a finish to end it all

* * *


	9. Part 3 of 3 of the End: Deep In My Heart

* * *

This is last chapter and I don't know if I should be happy or sad at the fact that it's over. Thanks to all the people that read this story and I throw cookies to the reviewers! I had fun writing this and I hope you all had as much fun reading.

* * *

Part 3 of 3 of the End: Deep In My Heart

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

Kagome walked over to the well and made sure that her barrier was still in place. She sadly smiled and laid two flowers against the well. She then walked over to the Goshinboku and said a prayer of thanks to the time tree. She looked up to the sky and realized that she would she her family again in about five hundred years. She pouted when she realized that it would only seem like a day or two to them. She picked up her basket and began to collect the herbs that she said she would gather.

"What took you so long?" Inuyasha asked annoyed with her daydreaming. Kagome stood on her toes and kissed his nose before she continued to walk back to the village.

"Hey!!! Get back here!" Inuyasha yelled as he chased after her.

"Nope," Kagome said as she began to run towards the village.

"Hello Miko-sama," a little girl from the village greeted. Kagome smiled as she continued to run.

"Kagome!!! Miroku's bothering Sango!" Rin yelled as Kohaku dragged an unconscious monk-groom back into the groom's hut. Kagome just laughed and watched as Ayame tried to get the enraged bride to put down her Hiraikotsu. Kagome then went over to the groom's tent see that Shippo, Kouga, Kohaku, and even Sesshoumaru were dressed in a traditional Kimono.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Shippo asked. Kagome looked thoughtful for a moment before she grinned.

"Sit boy," Kagome said and watched a yelling Inuyasha fall through the roof and hit the floor.

"That answer's that," Kouga said as he poked the hanyou to make sure he was living.

"Hurry up and get him dressed!" Kagome yelled as she ran over to the bride's hut. Kagome quickly got into her kimono and had Ayame tie her obi before she ran over to Kagura and saw the wind user still in the same kimono.

"What?" Kagura asked as she glanced at Kagome.

"Get dressed!!!" Kagome yelled as she and Ayame tackled Kagura to the ground and began to dress her. Kanna softly smiled as she held her mirror and showed Kagura the kimono she wore. Kagura scowled and Kanna sighed. Kagome then ran outside to see Jaken at the altar wearing his black kimono. She then looked outside to see Shakaku nodded to acknowledge to Kagome that he had made the rings. Kagome watched as the village gathered and put food on a long table in order for a feast.

Miroku nervously walked down the aisle and waited at the altar. He watched as Kagome and Inuyasha walked down the aisle together. Inuyasha then stood next to Miroku so Kagome could stand next to Jaken and give a priestess blessing. Rin and Kohaku than walked down the aisle together to separate. Kagura then walked down the aisle with Sesshoumaru at her side, and he seemed to be a little nervous. Kagome then watched as Kouga and Ayame walked down the aisle in what looked like to be the perfect couple. Shippo and Kanna then walked down the aisle, but air around her seemed to be happier then before. Kanna then stood in front of Jaken and Kagome prepared to do something for the first time in her life. Sango then came down the aisle and Kagome happily smiled when she saw that Miroku was stunned in silence. When Sango finally arrived at the altar Jaken cleared his throat.

"We are gathered here today to present the union of two souls," Jaken yelled in his story time voice. "This monk and demon exterminator are to be the first, but not the last of these unions."

"Miroku do you take this Sango to be your wife for better or worse?" Jaken asked.

"I do," Miroku said as he stared at Sango.

"Do you swear to protect her and honor her with your life and as your life long mate?" Jaken asked. (Remember it's a youkai wedding.)

"I swear to protect and honor her as my life long mate," Miroku said as he stared into her eyes.

"Sango," Kagome began, "Do you take this Miroku to be your husband for better or worse?"

"I do," Sango happily said.

"Do you swear to honor, protect, and swear your mind, body, and soul to him and no other?" Kagome seriously asked, as she looked Sango in the eyes.

Sango looked Miroku in the eyes and answered, "I swear myself to him and only him." Kagome turned to Shakaku and she took one ring with Sango's name on it and placed it on Miroku's finger. Jaken then wobbled over and took the other ring that had Miroku's name and he placed it on her finger.

"That all youkai recognize this union and not break it," Jaken said.

"May Kami bless this union and the protection of this Miko is upon you," Kagome said with a huge grin.

"Let their souls be united for all eternity!" Jaken yelled.

"You may now kiss the bride," Kagome happily said.

Kanna smiled as she activated her mirror and took out a fourth of Sango's soul during the kiss and sent it to join Miroku's now missing fourth. Miroku's fourth then joined in Sango's body. Kanna the closed her mirror and smiled at the couple before she stepped behind Jaken and Kagome. Kagome smiled as she watched the two souls join and connect. Miroku then picked up Sango and ran down the aisle and to the area of where they could dance.

Kagome smiled and jumped into Inuyasha's and kissed him and he happily responded. Sesshoumaru just rolled his eyes and Kagura scowled. Rin then ran up to them holding Kohaku's hand.

"You two act exactly alike," Rin said as she led Kohaku away. Kohaku merely shrugged as he was pulled away by the over zealous Rin.

* * *

**40 Years Later**

"I'm sorry, there's not more I can do and she refuses to drink the water," Kagome cried as she held her best friends hand.

"She chooses to go out like her ancestors," Miroku mourned.

Kagome walked over to the wounded Sango and held her hand as she cried. Sango weakly opened her eyes and smiled at her husband and best friend.

"Don't cry ... I will be with my family and always watch over you," Sango promised as she gave one hollow breathe and stopped moving. Miroku walked over to wife and laid his head on her chest as he cried and prayed to Kami. Kagome stood up and then opened a gateway to the gates of judgment. Kagome then kissed Inuyasha on the cheek before she allowed herself to cross the border between life and death. She smiled as she met a younger Sango waiting for her.

"I never thought it would be so cold," Sango said.

"It's what you think it is," Kagome answered as she smiled. Kagome pointed to the giant gates and gave her friend one last teary smile.

"Don't cry, be strong. Watch my mate and my brother for me. Please help Miroku make sure that I am buried with my villagers along with my children," Sango said as she hugged Kagome.

"If I knew what would have happened ... I would have stopped it," Kagome said as she let the tears flow. Sango cupped Kagome's cheek and kissed her forehead.

"Kagome, I know you did everything in your power, but you are not god. You have not gained a wrinkle or a year on your face. Do not let your soul wrinkle, like you said ... we live now," Sango said as she started to walk towards the gates.

Kagome came back and Rin and Kohaku arrived at the village two weeks later. Kohaku mourned over his sister and him and Miroku had traveled to the village to bury Sango's ashes. When they came back Kagome spent most of her time telling Miroku of the after life and how he and Sango would be together again, and that their souls would always find each other as lovers. A few months later during winter Miroku had become bed ridden with what Kagome guessed as walking pneumonia. He died a few hours later saying that he could see Sango waiting for him.

Rin and Kohaku searched the room saying they did not see her anywhere. Kagome looked over and watched as Miroku's young soul ran to hug Sango. She watched them walked away hand in hand. Kagome knew that Sango would lead Miroku to the gates. Kagome smiled and then they cremated Miroku and Kagome traveled to Sango's village so she could bury the ashes with Sango's. Kagome cried in the snow over their graves not caring if any demons could see her. She didn't know that watching her friends ... no family could be so painful.

* * *

**5 More Years Later**

Sesshoumaru stood at Rin's side as he helplessly watched her die. Her husband Kohaku sat at her side holding her hand as he himself struggled to breathe. Their five children sat quietly around both of their parents in silent mourning. Inuyasha had his hands on both of Kagome's shoulders to help support her. Kagura took Sesshoumaru's hand and squeezed it reassuring him that this was natural. Rin gave one of her last cheerful smiles before her eyes closed and her chest stopped moving.

"Get the children from the room," Kohaku commanded. Kagura rushed the teens from the room and Kagome took Kohaku's hand and turned her head away as Kohaku plunged a knife into his heart. Kagome opened the gateway and let the coldness of death claim her once more. She was met with the two young souls of Kohaku and Rin from when they were children. Kagome laughed as she led them to the gate. She frowned as they left and returned to her body. This time Sesshoumaru and his mate Kagura took the ashes to Kohaku's homeland.

Kagome took Kohaku and Rin's weapon and placed them with Sango and Miroku's. Kagome let more tears flow and gasped when Inuyasha's arms embraced her.

"Are you okay?" He softly asked already knowing the answer.

"I ... can't stand watching them die," Kagome cried as she snuggled into Inuyasha's chest.

"You can visit them," Inuyasha said.

"I know, but it hurts," Kagome said.

"The pain will be there, but the memories will never leave," Inuyasha said. Kagome sighed and finally sleep claimed her body and mind.

* * *

**One Day Before Ji-chan Died**

"Is that really you?" An old voice whispered.

"Yes, it's I, Kagome," She whispered sadly.

"Where is ... I thought you were gone," Ji-chan whispered through his oxygen mask.

"I was, but now I am back," Kagome whispered.

"Where's Inuyasha?" He asked as he looked around the room.

"He is here," Kagome said as she pointed to a man with black hair and violet eyes in the doorway.

"He's using an ofuda," Ji-chan said with a smirk in his voice.

"Yes, you're still sharp," Kagome said with a smile as she took her grandfather's hand.

"And you still haven't aged a day," Ji-chan said.

"It comes with the job," Kagome said.

"Mr. Wynn, I have come to ask for your granddaughter's hand in marriage," Inuyasha stated.

"Wow, he has manner's," Ji-chan said.

"Keh," Inuyasha said.

"Well, there they go," Ji-chan, sighed.

"Ji-chan," Kagome sighed.

"You have my permission," Ji-chan said. Inuyasha got a wide grin and hugged the old man.

"See, I knew I had some influence on him," Inuyasha smugly stated.

"WHAT!" Ji-chan yelled.

"Dog boy decided to watch you play when you were younger, and he and you ended up playing tag," Kagome explained as she smiled. Ji-chan smiled and closed his. Kagome knew that it was time to do her job again. Inuyasha picked up his mates body and began to walk towards the hospital roof as she helped her grandfather walk towards the gate.

* * *

**2 Years Later**

Souta Higurashi now sat in the back of the shrine meditating to the sounds of the wind. He had taken comfort in the wind once he knew that his sister was gone for good. He too discovered that he had certain spiritual powers. He noticed that Shippo would stop by without Kagome noticing. He started to train with a sensei named Genkai. He learned how to find youkai, and one day he talked to Shippo, surprising him to no end. Shippo had actually taken on the form of Hojo and was in fact Hojo. He explained that he would ask Kagome out just to annoy both Inuyasha's. Souta found this funny and asked about Buyo being a girl neko with two tails.

Shippo explained that this was Kirara and that she had always be watching the family. He then told Souta of how he was a descendent of Rin and Kohaku, from one of their offspring. He told Souta where Kagome was and that she would return soon. Souta waited everyday and watched for Kagome knowing that he couldn't tell his mom. When the day came that Kagome and Inuyasha visited, Hojo or should be known as Shippo showed up. Kagome's mother nearly squeezed her to death.

Kagome explained to her mom the whole situation of what had happened. She had also told her mom of her friends and how they were their ancestors. She introduced Shippo her adopted son, and introduced her three other children. Eri, Yuka, and Arimi. They showed her mom the ofudas and who Buyo really was. Kagome then offered her mom the water only to have her refuse it also.

"Please mama," Kagome pleaded.

"Kagome, I have lived my life and I want to be reunited with my husband. I have made up my mind, but Souta is free to chose," Her mom explained. Souta smiled and agreed to take the water. Three years later Kagome was married in human laws to Inuyasha. They decided on a honeymoon to only have Kagome called in for work. She sighed and kissed Inuyasha before she descended to the gates of judgment to yell at Emma about interrupting her honeymoon.

* * *

I hope I ended this well, I cried while I wrote the death scenes for the rest of the human gang. I just hope this ending ties any loose ends together. Thank you all for reading and reviewing.

* * *


End file.
